El Gigolo
by CandyFan72
Summary: Mini Fic escrito con mi amiga de trincheras, Liovana, para la GF 2017. Mundo Alterno - Candy, descepcionada con su novio, acude a Albert, un Gigolo exclusivo, para perder su virginidad. Fic limon pero muy tierno.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Candy Candy le perteneces a Mizuki e Irigashi

Esta historia está escrita sin fin de lucro.

Legión Andrew – GF 2017

 **El Gigolo –** **Por Liovana Y CandyFann**

Un teléfono móvil sonó y su melodía estridente interrumpió la serenidad del oasis de tranquilidad reinando en el dormitorio privado de William Albert Ardley.

Kanda, una masajista exótica proveniente de Tailandia, caminó descalza sobre la gruesa la alfombra de lana hasta donde el móvil de Albert descansaba encima de una mesita.

" _Swasdi,_ " saludó en una suave voz marcada por su profundo acento. "Este es el teléfono del señor William y está hablando con Kanda, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle?"

La persona al otro lado de la línea no era nadie más que George Johnson, el secretario de confianza de Albert y su amigo más fiel.

"Kanda, siento interrumpir el masaje semanal de Albert, pero tengo una cliente a quien le gustaría verlo esta noche."

Los delicados rasgos de Kanda se endurecieron en un ceño. "Pero el señor Albert no trabaja los miércoles, señor George. El señor Albert necesita un día para relajarse. No puede pedirle que trabaje. Usted sabe que va en contra de sus reglas."

George se rió entre dientes. Después de ocho años al lado de Albert, la muchacha había crecido siendo muy protectora de su jefe.

Albert había rescatado a Kanda de una vida de prostitución y esclavitud cuando ella tenía apenas doce años en los barrios bajos de Bangkok, ofreciéndole una educación y la posibilidad de una nueva vida en Chicago como su protegida. Para recompensar a su salvador, Kanda estudió con ahínco, cuidando de la casa de Albert como su ama de llaves. Al graduarse de la escuela secundaria, la chica completó con éxito un curso de masaje sueco, cosa que la llevó a continuar su educación en el área de fisioterapia. Así que cuando la muchacha no se encontraba en casa haciendo de ama de llaves y cuidando a garra y diente de su jefe, estaba asistiendo clases en la universidad local.

"Kanda, entiendo muy bien que tu trabajo es cuidar de Albert... pero a veces tienes que confiar en mí en cuanto se refiere a su carrera. Es muy importante que hable con tu jefe, así que por favor, compórtate como una buena chica y pásale el teléfono."

Frunciendo el ceño un poco más, Kanda caminó hacia la mesa de masaje donde Albert estaba acostado boca abajo, vestido solo con un par de pantalones de chándal oscuros.

Ella le ofreció el teléfono con sus labios apretados en una line rosa y tensa. "El señor George quiere hablar contigo por teléfono, Ceanay. Insiste en que es importante, pero yo no le creo."

Sonriendo, Albert se levantó de la mesa, poniéndose una camiseta blanca que se amoldó a su torso varonil y exquisitamente definido.

"Muchas gracias Kanda," dijo guiñando un ojo. "Vamos a seguir con el masaje más tarde."

Kanda levantó una ceja perfectamente depilada, sus bellos ojos almendrados mirando a su jefe con reparo. "Eres un hombre muy ocupado, señor Albert. Siempre te olvidas de cuidar de ti mismo."

Tomando el teléfono de su mano, Albert le dio a la muchacha un beso fraternal encima de su cabeza. "Para eso estas aquí, Kanda. Me recuerdas semanalmente que cuide de mí mismo. Ahora, este es el momento oportuno para que estudies un poco… así que vete, señorita. Déjame ver qué demonios quiere George."

Albert volvió su atención al teléfono en cuanto oyó el suave chasquido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de Kanda, quien salió de la habitación como una exótica nube de seda.

"George… por tu bienestar espero que lo que tengas de decir sea muy importante. Sabes bien que este es el único día que yo no trabajo."

George rio suavemente al otro lado de la línea telefónica. "Nunca podría interrumpir tu masaje semanal sin tener una buena razón. Y hoy en verdad tengo una muy buena razón."

"Tienes toda mi atención," respondió Albert, tumbándose perezosamente en su cama.

Albert escuchó cómo George carraspeó un par de veces con dramatismo para aclarar su garganta antes de hablar. "Acabo de recibir una llamada de una cliente… con una solicitud muy inusual. Ella quiere que tomes su virginidad… y tiene que ser precisamente esta noche."

"¿Y para mi qué tiene de extraño tomar la virginidad de una chica?" El joven bostezó, poniendo un brazo detrás de la cabeza. "Apuesto a que en tus tiempos hiciste tu parte profanando el cuerpo de muchas jóvenes vírgenes, George. Esto apenas merece la interrupción de mi día sagrado de descanso. Llámame cuando tengas algo realmente interesante. ¡Adiós!"

"¡Espera!" gritó George en el teléfono. "¡Todavía no he llegado a la mejor parte! ¡No te he dicho quién es la chica!"

Con su curiosidad ya despierta, Albert cerró sus ojos y resopló, dándose por vencido. "Está bien… dime de una vez por todas ¿quién es la chica que te ha llamado?"

La emoción en la voz de George fue evidente y Albert casi pudo imaginar a su amigo saltando sobre su elegante sofá de cuero. "Se trata nada más ni nada menos que de Candice Jean White, la hija del gobernador Phillip John White y su glamorosa esposa Nancy Dee White."

"¿La socialité?" exclamó abriendo los ojos de repente y sentándose en la cama.

"¡La única!"

Albert recorrió su sedosa cabellera con su mano libre. "¿Acaso no estaba saliendo con ese famoso actor?"

La voz de George sonó divertida. "Aparte de darte un masaje en tu día libre, te recomendaría ponerte al día con todos los cotilleos de sociedad. Terry Grandchester se ha visto involucrado en un escándalo de proporciones épicas. Alguien robó su ordenador… donde guardaba los videos secretos de todas las vírgenes que había 'conquistado' en sus días de universitario. La señorita White ha terminado su relación y ahora cree que la única forma de perder su virginidad y garantizar su privacidad es acudiendo a un profesional como tú."

"No puedo creer que todavía sea virgen… ¡tiene casi veinticinco años de edad!"

"La señorita White es una joven muy seria y dedicada a sus estudios," explicó George con paciencia. "Por lo que he oído por ahí, pasa mucho tiempo ayudando a su madre haciendo obras de caridad en el extranjero. El resto del tiempo se lo pasa en el hospital local, donde por el momento trabaja de médico en el área de cuidados intensivos."

"¿Cómo es que sabes tanto acerca de esa chica?" preguntó el joven levantando una ceja.

La carcajada de George fue sonora. "Mi esposa Rosemary. En su clase de yoga se congrega la mayoría de las chicas de sociedad de todo Chicago y los cotilleos son inevitables."

Albert se puso de pie, caminado hacia la ventana de su dormitorio.

Su ático, un precioso apartamento en las afueras de la ciudad, era un sueño que años atrás jamás se hubiera permitido.

Había dejado el pequeño pueblo de Lakewood con una maleta llena de ilusiones y un título bajo el brazo. Su única familia era la hermana de su padre, Elroy Ardley, y sus problemas financieros comenzaron cuando ambos se vieron obligados a acoger a tres chiquillos tras la inesperada muerte de su prima, la hija única de Elroy y el esposo de esta en un accidente.

Anthony, Stear and Archie Cornwall llegaron a la granja de Elroy Andrew en un tiempo difícil, en medio de una sequía que duró muchos años y que casi los llevó a la bancarrota. Fue en ese entonces que Albert decidió mudarse a la ciudad y buscar un empleo que le ayudaría a su tía Elroy mantener la granja a flote y darles a sus sobrinos una educación.

Sin embargo, buscar trabajo en una gran ciudad no es una tarea fácil para un joven procedente de un pueblito. Dondequiera que iba, los empleadores exigían referencias... contactos... requisitos que Albert no tenía manera de proporcionar. Sus pequeños ahorros pronto comenzaron a disminuir hasta que un día se quedó sin un centavo. Solo y sin amigos o conocidos, Albert se vio forzado a dormir en callejones y bancas en parques. Así fue su vida por un par de meses hasta que conoció a George Johnson. Como uno de los mejores gigolos de la ciudad, George nunca olvidó sus raíces humildes, siempre tratando de ayudar a jóvenes destituidos como Albert.

George guio a Albert a un mundo secreto que podía ser tan desagradable como atractivo. Durante sus primeros años como un gigolo, Albert a menudo tuvo que aceptar cualquier tipo de cliente que demandaba sus servicios. Hombres... mujeres... jóvenes y viejas. En ese tiempo estuvo disponible para todo el que podía pagar una buena cantidad por su cuerpo, tragándose su orgullo y diciéndose a sí mismo cientos de veces que al cerrar los ojos los labios de un hombre podían llegar a ser tan suaves como los de una mujer. Ese había sido el pequeño sacrificio que siempre estuvo dispuesto a hacer por el bienestar de su tía y sus sobrinos.

Pero ahora ya no tenía que hacer esa clase de sacrificios contra su preferencia sexual .

No.

Después de años de sacrificios y sofocar lágrimas amargas, tenía el dinero suficiente para ser más exigente con su clientela.

Ahora ya no se acostaba con hombres.

Ahora su clientela era exclusivamente femenina... las muy aburridas y acaudaladas amas de casa de la alta sociedad de Chicago.

Claro que había tomado la virginidad de más de una joven rica y aburrida, pero su especialidad eran las amas de casa de edad madura que ya no se sentían atractivas o aquellas que no podían competir con la última amante de su marido.

Esa chica Candice, sin embargo, no era ni una cosa ni la otra. La joven era ampliamente conocida por su naturaleza humilde y su aversión a la hueca vida social. Se rumoreaba que había decidido estudiar medicina para fastidiar los planes de sus padres ya que su madre era la favorita de muchas de las páginas sociales en los periódicos y se pasaba los días buscando un matrimonio favorable para su única hija.

Candice White...

Otra vez George tenía razón.

Esa chica era razón suficiente como para renunciar a su día de descanso semanal.

"Felicidades. Has logrado intrigarme, mi viejo amigo," aceptó finalmente con una sonrisa pícara. "Envíame los detalles del hotel y esta noche libraré a la señorita White de la enorme carga que debe ser su virginidad."

0o0o0o0

Continuará….

 _Swasdi –_ Hola (tailandés)

 _Ceanay_ – jefe (tailandés)


	2. Capitulo 2

0o0o0o0

Los personajes de Candy Candy le perteneces a Mizuki e Irigashi

Esta historia está escrita sin fin de lucro.

Legión Andrew – GF 2017

 **El Gigolo –** **Por Liovana Y CandyFann**

 **Capítulo 2**

En una espléndida habitación de un famoso hotel local, Candice Jean White, la hija del gobernador y una mujer conocida en la alta sociedad de Chicago por su belleza, se paseaba nerviosamente como la virgen inocente que realmente era.

La chica se vertió una bebida del bien abastecido mini-bar, whisky, tomándose el contenido de su vaso de un solo un trago. Aunque tuviera el conocimiento necesario en cuanto a la mecánica de lo que estaba a punto de suceder en esa habitación, Candy no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa así como disgustada por las circunstancias que la habían llevado a tomar esa decisión.

Terry, el hombre que debería haber sido su primer amante, la había engañado en lo que ella solo podría describir como un remolino de mentiras y verdades escandalosas. Su noviazgo idílico había durado por casi dos años, y cuando Candy creyó estar lista para tomar el siguiente paso en su relación, las noticias de la depravación de Terry se difundieron por todos los noticieros locales. Habían muchas muchachas, tal vez cientos, que fueron secretamente grabadas en vídeo por Terry compartiendo su lecho con la ayuda de cámaras escondidas en su habitación. Todas habían sido vírgenes … y ahora la mayor parte de ellas probablemente querrían presentar cargos contra el joven actor.

Candy sofocó una ola de náuseas con otro trago de whisky, preguntándose por enésima vez cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpida e ingenua. Cuando se enamoró de Terry después de un par de meses de noviazgo, le confesó su secreto: ella era virgen, porque había estado esperando al 'hombre adecuado' a quien entregarse y él pareció feliz de observar sus valores.

¡Qué equivocada había estado!

En ese entonces Terry pareció respetar su decisión, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que su novio simplemente estaba preparando su acecho, esperando la hora en que ella estaría más dispuesta a entregarle su tesoro más preciado.

Por supuesto, lo que ella desconocía era el hecho de que su 'novio' había seguido llevando a jóvenes ingenuas a su guarida mientras se suponía que estaban manteniendo una relación 'seria'. Hace sólo tres semanas atrás, Terry finalmente le había dicho 'te quiero'… esas preciosas palabras que Candy tanto había anhelado escuchar y que ahora ya no significaban nada.

El whisky empezó a hacer su magia y pronto sintió una calidez agradable en su estómago, una sensación maravillosa esparciéndose rápidamente por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando se vertió una tercera copa, ya estaba lo suficientemente relajada como para pensar en el hombre del que pocas mujeres se atrevían a hablar abiertamente, y siempre en un susurro: William Ardley.

Había oído rumores de anécdotas legendarias exaltando su considerable destreza sexual, pero los rumores eran difíciles de verificar ya que también era famoso por su discreción absoluta. Un hombre como William Ardley no frecuentaba los mismos círculos sociales que su madre y la mayoría de los conocidos de Candy no podía pagar sus exorbitantes honorarios.

Tres mil dólares por una sola noche... y ella, desesperada, había accedido a pagar el doble.

Por supuesto, la cantidad de dinero era irrelevante. Si él podía lograr lo que ella quería, lo consideraría dinero bien gastado.

Candy miró su Iphone, buscando su nombre, pero incluso su página web ofrecía muy poca información personal, aparte de una fotografía y estadísticas físicas básicas: rubio, de ojos azules, noventa kilos de peso, ciento noventa y cinco centímetros de altura… y un miembro de veintiún centímetros, erecto.

La chica se bebió el whisky de un solo trago, sintiendo una fina capa de sudor cubriendo sus manos temblorosas.

¡Veintiún centímetros!

En su línea de trabajo había visto penes de todos tamaño y formas, pero nunca uno midiendo veintiún centímetros estando totalmente erecto.

Su boca estaba extrañamente seca cuando oyó un par de golpes discretos en la puerta de su habitación. Candy puso el vaso sobre el mueble del mini bar de golpe, apresurándose a abrir la puerta y trastrabillando en el proceso hasta casi caer de bruces sobre la alfombra. Recuperando el balance antes golpear el suelo, se detuvo para respirar un par de veces y acomodar un rizo suelto detrás de su oreja. Dando un último vistazo a su rostro reflejado en un elegante espejo al lado de la puerta principal, la chica gimió. Rápidamente frotó con su dedo un poco de barra labial que se había quedado pegado en sus dientes y, recomponiendo sus rasgos delicados en su habitual máscara profesional, finalmente abrió la puerta.

Tragando en seco, Candy se dijo a si misma que no había nada que pudiera haberla preparado para la visión que le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Alto, rubio y delirantemente guapo, William Ardley en persona era mucho más de lo que podría haber esperado de la foto en la página web. Su oscuro traje Armani de tres piezas era obviamente hecho a la medida, amoldándose a un cuerpo firme y musculoso. William sostenía un ramo de flores en sus manos grandes y varoniles, rosas blancas, tal vez un símbolo de la inocencia a punto de ser perdida.

La chica tuvo que recordarse a sí misma de respirar. La presencia de ese hombre era tan poderosa como accesible, robándole el aliento a cualquier hembra que tuviera la dicha de verse reflejada en el nítido azul de sus ojos.

En ese instante Candy tuvo que admitir que ese perfecto espécimen de masculinidad frente a ella en verdad era un ángel dorado hecho para el pecado en una noche de lujuria.

Y esa noche él sería todo suyo…

"Buenas noches, señorita White," dijo el ángel de cabellos dorados en una voz que hizo que las piernas de Candy comenzaran a temblar. "Soy William Ardley, y esta noche tendré el inmenso honor de ser su acompañante. ¿Puedo entrar?"

La sonrisa indolente dejó entrever sus dientes blancos y perfectos… causando una pequeña explosión en las neuronas que hasta ese momento aún había mantenido más o menos intactas. "S-sí, p-por supuesto," tartamudeó, odiándose a sí misma por su falta de sofisticación al comportarse como una chiquilla estúpida.

Arqueando una ceja rubia, Albert entró en la lujosa habitación, dedicándole a su anfitriona una mirada apreciativa. "Espero que le gusten las rosas blancas, señorita White. Pensé que son un símbolo que refleja la realidad de nuestro encuentro, y deseaba hacerle saber que puedo apreciar su posición y el tesoro que está dispuesta entregar esta noche."

"¿Q-que?"

Albert puso el ramo de rosas sobre una mesa, quitándose la chaqueta a la vez con un gesto elegante y posando su mirada en los ojos asustados de la chica. "No se preocupe, señorita White. No muerdo," dijo con una sonrisa lobuna, tomando asiento en el sofá más cercano. "No muerdo… todavía."

Candy jadeó y pudo haber jurado que sus piernas se convirtieron en dos torres de gelatina. "C-Candy," dijo, carraspeando un par de veces y respirando profundamente para recuperar la calma. "Puedes llamarme solo Candy."

Los ojos de Albert brillaron divertidos. "Y bien, _solo Candy_ , ¿Prefieres quedarte de pie al lado de la puerta o te gustaría sentarte para charlar un rato?" Albert dio un par de palmaditas al espacio vacante a su lado en el sofá, y la chica tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su control para no tropezarse al caminar hacia él.

Sentándose a la orilla del sofá, Candy optó por enfocar su atención en sus manos descansando sobre su regazo, retorciéndolas de una manera involuntaria. Con elegancia inusitada, Albert, consciente de la incomodidad de la chica, puso un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá y suavizó su mirada. Esa muchacha no como las jóvenes zorras de sociedad que buscaban sus servicios porque no deseaban perder su virginidad en un rápido e incómodo revolcón con sus novios novatos. Muchas de ellas lo habían usado simplemente como un 'consolador' de carne y hueso… un instrumento de alto precio para satisfacer la lujuria del que se olvidarían salvo en las pocas ocasiones que su nombre sería recordado en murmullos apagados.

No.

Esa rubia de cabello dorado y ojos tan verdes como los bosques de Lakewood había decidido acudir a él porque su novio le había roto el corazón y ahora estaba decepcionada de haber resguardado su tesoro por tanto tiempo.

 _"_ _Ese hombre es un idiota,"_ se dijo a sí mismo, alargando una mano para acariciar un bucle de oro.

Lejos de estremecerse como un cervatillo asustado, Candy cerró los ojos, aceptando el tierno gesto con una sonrisa agradecida. "Ahora háblame de ti, bella Candy, ¿Qué te gusta hacer cuando no estas ganándote la vida? ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo[MP1] frívolo?"

Ya fuera por el whisky o esa caricia que le pareció tan deliciosamente íntima, Candy se sorprendió a si misma respondiendo sin primero analizar la pregunta como era su costumbre. "Me gusta pasear por los bosques en las afuera de Chicago," dijo con los ojos aun cerrados y sonriendo de oreja a oreja como boba. "También disfruto mucho visitando a los refugios de animales. Me gustaría poder rescatar a todos, pero por el momento tengo que conformarme con Clint hasta que pueda comprarme una casa más grande con un jardín o una pequeña granja."

"¿Clint?"

"Clint Eastwood, mi bello gato tuerto," respondió abriendo los ojos perezosamente. "Si no hubiera sido por Clint aun estuviera viviendo en el mausoleo que es la casa de mis padres. El refugio donde encontré a Clint estaba a punto de ponerlo a 'dormir' porque nadie quería adoptarlo por ser tuerto, así que me lo llevé a casa. Mi madre hizo un escándalo, por supuesto, diciendo que no podía llevar a SU casa a cualquier animal desfigurado y asqueroso que encontrara en la calle. Así que hice mis maletas y encontré un pequeño apartamento cerca del hospital donde trabajo. Algún día podré comprar una granja y tener a todos los animalitos que yo quiera."

Albert le acarició la mejilla con un dedo. "Clint Eastwood. Tu gato se llama Clint Eastwood," bufó divertido.

"¡Tiene la misma mirada!" explicó ella con una sonrisa sincera, olvidándose por un momento de su aprensión. "Te observa detenidamente entrecerrando el ojo y, si por desgracia resulta que te odia, puede ser tan frío como un témpano de hielo."

A pesar de querer mantener un nivel estrictamente profesional, Albert no pudo reprimir su curiosidad. "¿Y odia a muchas personas?"

La sonrisa de Candy se le congeló en los labios al recordar al hombre que tanto deseaba olvidar por completo. "No, solo a Terry, mi ex novio. Cada vez que Terry me visitaba, Clint siseaba y arqueaba la espalda como un gato endemoniado; después salía corriendo hacia mi habitación donde se escondía bajo mi cama por horas… enfadado."

"Me parece el nombre perfecto para el tipo de gato que describes," dijo Albert, notando el cambio repentino en el semblante de la chica y tomando las pequeñas manos con su mano libre. "Poupée es el nombre de mi gata. La encontré abandonada en un callejón cuando tenía apenas semanas de vida. Aparte de Kanda, mi ama de llaves, y George, mi secretario, ella ha sido mi amiga más fiel por casi una década. Es delicada y elegante, tal como una muñeca."

Candy abrió los ojos de par en par, observando boquiabierta al joven a su lado. "¿En serio? ¿Adoptaste una gata callejera?"

Albert soltó las manos de la chica para buscar algo en el bolsillo de su chaleco. Sacando su Iphone, el joven presionó los botones un par de veces hasta encontrar la galería de sus fotos personales. Abriendo un álbum, le ofreció el móvil a Candy. La rubia sonrió con perspicacia, y tomando el teléfono, comenzó a repasar decenas de fotografías de una linda gatita completamente negra salvo por un parche blanco adornando su frente.

"Poupée es mi debilidad," confesó Albert, sorprendido por el súbito calor escociendo sus propias mejillas. "Por lo general duerme a mis pies, pero de vez en cuando se escabulle a la habitación de huéspedes. Sin ella creo que mi apartamento me parecería demasiado solitario."

La rubia le devolvió el teléfono con una sonrisa tímida. "Es…es preciosa, William." Al notar lo que había hecho, Candy se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de sofocar un gemido. "¡Oh! Disculpa, ¿puedo llamarte William o prefieres otro nombre? Señor Ardley me parece demasiado formal."

El corazón de Albert se detuvo por un par de segundos que le parecieron una eternidad.

¡La chica le había preguntado su nombre!

No podía recordar la última vez que alguien le había hecho una pregunta tan personal. Por lo general sus clientes lo llamaban Polla Mágica, Corcel dorado… o, más despectivamente, 'puto'. Cientos de veces se había dicho a si mismo que al cruzar el portal de una nueva habitación en un hotel, los que pagaban por el placer de su cuerpo podían llamarle como se les diera la gana… él solo pensaría en el dinero que serviría para sacar adelante a sus tres sobrinos.

Y esa chica… ella era la única que no lo había visto como un trozo de carne.

Haciendo caso omiso a la repentina resequedad en su boca, Albert se obligó a responder como si la pregunta no tuviera demasiada importancia. "Puedes llamarme Will, o William. Pero preferiría que me llames Albert."

"Albert…"

En los labios de esa rubia, su nombre sonaba como una melodía y Albert tuvo que reprimir un estremecimiento de emoción.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, una década talvez, desde la última vez que se había sentido cohibido frente a una mujer, así que, evitando la mirada inquisitiva de un par de esmeraldas, su boca se curvó en una lenta sonrisa. "Sólo mis amigos más cercanos me llaman Albert. Mi nombre completo es William Albert Ardley. Uso el nombre 'William' profesionalmente, pero en privado, delante de mis amigos y mi familia, soy solo Albert."

Los ojos de Candy brillaron con más intensidad. "Y bien, _solo Albert_ ," dijo, repitiendo las mismas palabras que él le había dicho. "¿Qué te gusta hacer a ti cuando no estas ganándote la vida?"

"Cocinar. Me encanta la comida tailandesa," reveló a la vez que jugaba distraídamente con otro mechón de oro. "También me gusta pasear por los bosques cuando tengo tiempo. A menudo juego póker con George, mi secretario, y el perdedor tiene que hacer una donación al refugio de animales local. Creo que este año mi querido amigo ha donado ya cerca de siete mil dólares."

"¿Y cuánto has donado tú?"

"Casi veinte."

De repente ambos estallaron carcajadas, y el ambiente en la habitación cambió por completo. Dejando caer el bucle dorado de sus manos, Albert se rió hasta que le dolieron los costados. Candy por su parte continuó hipeando mientras lágrimas de risa rodaron por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Albert suspiró. Nunca se había sentido tan cómodo con una mujer… y esa chica, con su inocencia y sencillez, rápidamente estaba derrumbando todas sus defensas.

Cuando la risa se extinguió, los rubios se miraron el uno al otro sin un ápice de aprehensión. En esa habitación, podían olvidarse de las numerosas etiquetas que ambos habían llevado como tarjetas de identificación a lo largo de sus vidas.

Hija perfecta. Señorita de sociedad. Doctora abnegada. Novia pura y casta.

Huérfano solitario. Granjero muerto de hambre. Prodigio académico. Tío responsable. Puto en venta.

A la luz de la luna brillando a través de una cortina abierta, ambos no eran nada más que [MP2] un hombre y una muchacha conociéndose poco a poco.

La luna no los juzgaría.

En el refugio de esas cuatro paredes podían sonreír y relajarse… tal vez hasta coquetear un poco. La noche aun no había comenzado, pero de alguna manera ellos ya habían hecho una conexión significativa.

Notando eso, Albert tuvo que forzarse a recordar, una vez más, que tenía que seguir comportándose como un profesional consumado. Así que, aflojando su corbata, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el mini-bar, tratando de crear cierta distancia tras esa demostración tan íntima de una parte de su ser. "¿Quieres otra copa, Candy?" preguntó tomando una botella de agua mineral. "Podría hacerte un cóctel si te apetece."

"Whisky… nítido," fue su respuesta, y Albert sonrió en sus adentros al servir dos bebidas idénticas.

"Whisky nítido. Eres una chica increíble," le dijo, ofreciéndole un vaso de cristal tallado. "Da la casualidad que esa es mi bebida favorita."

"Mi madre dice que es una bebida demasiado vulgar para una dama," explicó encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero su opinión ya no me importa. Si ella pudiera salirse con la suya, yo estaría casándome con Terry Grandchester la próxima semana y embarazada al mes siguiente. Por supuesto, tendría que renunciar a mi carrera, porque la esposa de una estrella de Hollywood no trabaja en un hospital de mala muerte."

Tomando un sorbo de su bebida, Albert se paró detrás del sofá y comenzó a masajear suavemente el cuello y los hombros de Candy. "Santo cielo. ¡Tus hombros se sienten como barras de acero! Supongo que no estas completamente de acuerdo con los planes de tu madre."

"Para nada. Su sueño es mi peor pesadilla," dijo resoplando enfadada y tomándose su bebida de un solo trago. "Eleonor Baker, la madre de Terry, fue compañera de piso de mi madre durante sus días en la universidad en Londres. Eleonor, en un acto de rebeldía contra sus tendencias feministas, contrajo matrimonio con un estirado duque inglés y mi madre regresó a Estados Unidos donde conoció a mi padre en una fiesta de sociedad. Olvidándose de todos sus sueños, mi madre se convirtió en la clase de esposa que resulta beneficiosa para un político: bella, joven, insípida y discreta. Mi madre ha soportado las muchas 'distracciones' de mi padre, siempre comportándose como la sociedad lo espera – discretamente haciendo la vista gorda. Eleonor, por su parte, recuperó la cordura cuando su único hijo cumplió cinco años de edad. Se divorció del aburrido duque para regresar a Nueva York con su hijo, estableciéndose como la gran dama de Broadway después de muchos años de trabajo arduo. Para mi madre, Eleonor representa la vida que ella deseó vivir… y un matrimonio con el hijo de su mejor amiga, el heredero de un ducado y uno de los artistas más famosos del momento, es lo más cercano que Nancy White podrá llegar a cumplir con su 'destino'. Claro, el hecho de que Terry sea un cerdo y un depravado sexual es lo de menos," añadió con acritud, recordando la conversación con su madre después que se destara el escándalo. "Mi madre cree que dentro de un par de meses todo quedará olvidado por la prensa y que, después de pagar una cuantiosa compensación a las víctimas, Terry podrá retomar su carrera y no habrán más obstáculos para nuestra relación."

En ese momento Albert se percató de un sentimiento casi olvidado revoleteando en el fondo de su pecho.

Compasión, un sentimiento superfluo en su profesión, inundó su corazón. "¿Y qué piensas tú al respecto?" preguntó suavemente, deslizando sus dedos sobre el manojo de músculos tensos que eran los hombros de Candy.

"Pienso que mi madre está más loca que una cabra… y que prefiero morir de Ébola que casarme con Terruce Grandchester," rió divertida, relajando sus hombros por primera vez en meses.

La risa de Albert pronto se unió a la suya. "¡Ébola! Una enfermedad terrible…" dijo Albert riéndose suavemente.

"No más terrible que ser la esposa de un cretino," ella respondió, dándose la vuelta para encarar a Albert. "Ahora es tu turno."

Albert la miró perplejo por un par de segundos, sin lograr entender a lo que la chica se refería. "Discúlpame, pero no te entiendo," atinó a decir, ya que nuevamente se había olvidado de que se suponía que estaba 'trabajando'.

"Ahora yo voy a darte un masaje," explicó Candy tomándole de la mano y haciendo que ocupara su lugar en el sofá. Albert se sentó a regañadientes ya que, en su opinión, las manos de una profesional como Kanda eran incomparables. Además, ella era su cliente y su propio placer era lo de menos.

Sin embargo, después de cinco minutos de gloria, tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. Las pequeñas manos de Candy eran sublimes. Cerrando los ojos, Albert ansió que el tiempo se detuviera para siempre, dejándolos prisioneros en esa habitación.

Cada movimiento deliberado de la chica era una caricia y una tortura a la vez. Con su conocimiento de anatomía, Candy sabía exactamente que músculo masajear y la presión adecuada. Poco a poco, Albert sintió como sus hombros se relajaban, a tal punto que hasta pensó que podría quedarse dormido en cualquier momento.

"Candy. Tienes unas manos maravillosas, cariño. Pero si no te detienes estaré dormido en menos de cinco minutos," declaró el joven, deseando abofetearse mentalmente cuando se percató de que había llamado 'cariño' a una cliente.

"Podríamos acostarnos en la cama si tú quieres," ella ofreció de manera inocente, sonrosándose sólo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Tomándola de la mano, Albert la hizo rodear el sofá hasta que Candy estuvo parada frente a él para posar sus manos, grandes y masculinas, alrededor de la estrecha cintura. "No te avergüences por favor," le pidió, tirando de ella suavemente hasta lograr que Candy se sentara en su regazo. "Tenemos toda la noche para conocernos… y cuando estés lista, puedes tomar mi cuerpo de la manera que mejor te plazca."

"P-pero yo no sé qué hacer…" ella balbuceó otra vez, súbitamente consciente de su inexperiencia.

"Yo te guiaré," le aseguró Albert mirándola a los ojos con intensidad. "Y tú tomarás lo que desees cuando llegue el momento."

Candy tragó en seco. Ella no quería tomar a Albert… un hombre tan tierno y solitario como ella.

No.

Prefería perder su virginidad sin promesas ni mentiras con alguien que conocía el significado y valor de esa entrega, pero ella no lo usaría como a un objeto. "A-Albert. Yo… yo prefiero… prefiero que seas tú quien tome lo que libremente te ofrezco."

Al escuchar la declaración de Candy, Albert comenzó a acariciar los brazos desnudos de la joven con inusitada ternura. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido amarillo sin mangas que la hacía lucir como la epitome de inocencia virginal. Albert notó los primeros ecos de su deseo comenzando a despertar en su entrepierna, y pronto tuvo que acomodar el trasero respingón de ella lejos de su creciente erección.

A pesar de la evidente lujuria que sentía por la atractiva rubia, Albert tuvo que admitir que fueron las palabras de Candy lo que completó su hechizo y, como por arte de magia, el sarcasmo con el que normalmente enmascarada sus sentimientos antes de completar su trabajo, se esfumó.

"Quiero decirte que eres la primera que me ofrece este tesoro, Candy," dijo Albert acercando su frente hasta tocar la de ella. Cerrando los ojos, se permitió inhalar esa inocencia con aroma a rosas que emanaba de su cuerpo por un momento efímero. "A lo largo de mi vida, muchos han tomado una parte de mí y nadie me ha ofrecido lo que tú estás dispuesta a darme. Yo… yo quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable para ti."

"Albert… yo…"

Posando un dedo suavemente sobre los labios color rosa, Albert acalló sus dudas. "Sin etiquetas o espejismos. Seré solo Albert, y tú solo Candy… dos extraños que tienen mucho en común. Ambos se sienten solos. Ambos desean una granja donde criar animales descartados que rescatan de las garras de la muerte. Esta noche seremos solo tú y yo, conociendo nuestros cuerpos."

Separándose de ella un poco, Albert buscó la curva de su cuello. "Si estuviera en un campo lleno de rosas, el aroma nunca sería tan agradable como el tuyo." Candy se estremeció de pie a cabeza, sintiendo la caricia detrás esas palabras en lo más profundo de su ser.

Lenta, muy lentamente, eso labios masculinos comenzaron a recorrer cada centímetro del níveo cuello, saboreando la tersa suavidad bajo su boca. "Eres tan suave como la seda," dijo Albert, su cálido aliento enviando una corriente de placer que atravesó el vientre de la chica como un rayo.

El gemido gutural que se escapó de los labios de Candy fue música para los oídos del joven y, alentado por tal respuesta, su boca se dirigió hacia los pequeños hombros desnudos. "A la luz de la luna, tu piel desnuda brillaría como alabastro, de pie a cabeza. Podría recorrer la sedosidad de tu piel con mis manos por horas sin llegar a cansarme. En verdad Candy, eres tan hermosa y dulce como tu nombre."

Incapaz de articular una palabra, Candy se limitó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados, embriagada completamente por el cosquilleo que la boca de Albert causó en todo su cuerpo.

Poniendo un brazo debajo de las piernas y otro en la espalda de rubia, Albert se levantó del sofá sin esfuerzo, llevándola en brazos hacia el dormitorio principal mientras que con sus labios buscaba la pequeña boca con sabor a miel.

Al colocarla en la cama como si fuera un tesoro, Albert se tumbó al lado de ella, acariciando suavemente una mejilla sonrosada. Sin decir una palabra, poco a poco comenzó a abrir los botones del vestido, ahogando un gemido al ver la lencería que llevaba puesta – un conjunto de bragas de encaje y sujetador a juego color marfil.

Candy en verdad era sirena una virginal que ni siquiera se percataba del poder que su sensualidad ejercía en un hombre como Albert.

"Eres realmente preciosa," declaró acariciando la curva de un pecho con su dedo. "¿Estas segura de que quieres continuar?"

"Si," ella susurró a través de labios trémulos, sintiéndose acarreada en una nube de placer. "Quiero darte mi virginidad."

Albert deslizó la punta de su dedo hasta que su mano llegó justo al borde de las preciosas bragas de seda. "Y yo estoy dispuesto a recibir ese tesoro." Entonces comenzó a desabrocharse los botones del chaleco bajo la mirada arrebolada de la rubia.

Candy fue incapaz de apartar los ojos mientras los dedos largos y masculinos se movían rápidamente hasta que el chaleco terminó al pie de la cama. Minutos después la preciosa corbata de seda y la camisa terminaron al lado del chaleco, y Candy se tuvo que recordar a si misma de respirar.

En su línea de trabajo había visto cientos de cuerpos masculinos desnudos o semi-desnudos, pero esa fue la primera vez que sintió la súbita resequedad en su boca acompañando un hormiguero eléctrico recorriendo su cuerpo.

Los músculos de ese torso desprovisto de vello y el abdomen plano parecían esculpidos en mármol dorado, duros y perfectos. Candy se permitió el pequeño placer de recorrer ese abdomen con su mirada, notando con un gemido ahogado como la V perfecta que los músculos formaban desaparecía bajo la trabilla de los pantalones hechos a la medida.

"Dios Santo," gimió casi sin aliento cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la sombra de la prominente erección marcada bajo la tela de los pantalones – amenazadoramente gruesa y larga.

El estómago de Candy le dio un vuelco. ¿Cómo podría su cuerpo abarcar un miembro como ese?

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Albert le obligó a encontrar su mirada levantando el delicado mentón con su mano. "No te preocupes," le dijo posando sus labios suavemente sobre la boca semiabierta de la chica. "Vamos a encajar a la perfección."

Sonriendo, Albert se puso de pie, quitándose los zapatos y luego los pantalones, observando tras cada movimiento la expresión dibujada en el rostro de Candy. Dejándose puesto su bóxer de licra negro, se sentó a la orilla de la cama para quitarse los calcetines, momento que la joven aprovechó para recorrer con la mirada la espalda ancha y musculosa del hombre a su lado. Poniéndose de pie nuevamente, Albert le permitió que lo contemplara de pie a cabeza.

Candy fue incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la visión de ese cuerpo. Si vestido de Armani era un peligro para las neuronas de cualquier mujer, Albert desnudo era simplemente devastador.

La tela del bóxer escasamente contenía ese miembro luchando por hacerse ver, y la chica tragó con dificultad. Albert parecía la reencarnación del mismísimo Thor y ella estaba a punto de ofrecerle su cuerpo como oblación.

Acercándose a ella, Albert le ofreció su mano. "Ven aquí," le pidió en una voz ronca y seductora. Candy obedeció, poniéndose de pie frente al dios semi desnudo. "Quiero mostrarte cómo es que un hombre puede adorar el cuerpo de una mujer. El sexo no es solo una entrega por parte de una mujer, es un momento de comunión entre una pareja, donde ambos reciben y dan placer. Podrás acostarte con muchos hombres a lo largo de tu vida, pero pocos te darán tanto como reciben de ti. No te conformes con eso, ¿de acuerdo? porque eres digna de recibir mucho más."

"¿Y qué me darás tú?" preguntó ella, jadeando con la boca reseca y mareada por las olas de placer recorriendo su cuerpo.

Albert le dio un beso en el hombro, y le susurró al oído. "Esta noche yo te lo daré todo."

Estrechándola contra su pecho, Albert desabrochó el precioso sujetador con un movimiento ágil de sus dedos, dejándolos expuestos al aire caldeado de la habitación. Libres de su cárcel de seda, los pezones de Candy se endurecieron y Albert no pudo evitar agachar su cabeza para atrapar uno de ellos con sus labios.

El grito de Candy no le sorprendió. "¡Albert!" gimió a la vez que sus piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarle y hacerle caer desmadejada en la alfombra.

"Shhh… te tengo pequeña," él le dijo con el calor de su aliento acariciando un pezón desnudo y erguido, saboreando y trazando pequeños círculos sobre la areola hasta que la respiración de ambos se volvió entrecortada.

Con un gruñido, la boca de Albert soltó el pezón, y tomándola en sus brazos, la depósito cuidadosamente en la cama. Tumbándose a su lado, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, atrayéndola hacia él hasta que el pequeño cuerpo encajó contra el suyo. Con una mano firme acarició la delicada curva de su cadera por un momento, ascendiendo poco a poco hasta que le cubrió un pecho desnudo.

"A-Albert," ella jadeó, tensándose levemente ante la caricia desconocida.

"Tus pechos son preciosos," le dijo al oído y su cálido aliento desató otra oleada de nuevas sensaciones en el cuerpo de la chica. "Dignos de ser acariciados y besados una y otra vez." El pezón se endureció contra su mano, y Albert tuvo que sofocar el deseo de apretarlo un poco más.

Abandonando el pecho desnudo por un momento, Albert le tomó la mano, guiándola lentamente hacia su erección. "Tócame sin temor. Tu cuerpo responde a mis caricias y el mío responde a tu deseo. No tengas miedo, Candy. Yo cuidaré de ti para que esta experiencia sea inolvidable."

En los ojos de la chica Albert vislumbró las primeras chispas de deseo… así como el miedo que naturalmente acompaña la primera vez de una mujer. "Confía en mí, Candy. No te haré daño."

Albert soltó la pequeña mano, agachando su cabeza nuevamente para rodearle el pezón con sus labios. Ahogando un gemido de placer, Candy arqueó la espalda, enterrando las uñas en el edredón al sentir la boca de Albert succionando suavemente mientras con su mano libre pellizcaba el otro pezón rosado.

Esbozando una sonrisa depredadora, Albert continuó su dulce tortura, succionando y pellizcando hasta que las caderas de Candy comenzaron a mecerse inquietas, buscando una caricia más íntima… más intensa en el centro de su ser.

La mano que había estado pellizcando el pezón se deslizó por el torso desnudo hasta alcanzar el valle entre las piernas de la joven, donde las bragas de encaje y una leve capa de rizos dorados escondían su tesoro más preciado.

El cuerpo de Candy se congeló al sentir esa mano fuerte y masculina acariciando una parte de su anatomía que nadie antes había explorado. Nunca se había sentido tan… tan… expuesta… tan deseada. Tan deseada y excitada a la vez por las manos de un hombre explorando su cuerpo desnudo.

"Ábrete para mí," le ordenó él con esa voz ronca y seductora, deslizando las bragas a lo largo de sus piernas y descartándolas al lado de la cama. "Muéstrame cada rincón de tu cuerpo."

Si todavía existía un deje de duda en la mente de la rubia, los labios de Albert se encargaron de hacerle olvidar todos sus temores. La besó con pasión, su lengua acariciando los labios color rosa antes de profundizar el beso, invadiendo la boca inocente con pericia hasta que escuchó el dulce sonido de un gemido lujurioso proviniendo de la rubia.

Entonces ella separó los muslos, y Albert la penetró con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que su boca capturó el grito de sorpresa que se escapó de la garganta de Candy. Los cálidos pétalos resbaladizos le dieron la bienvenida, el deseo naciendo en ella empapando los dedos expertos acariciando la trémula carne.

"¡Dios mío!" gimió ella, jadeando con la boca seca ante la miríada de sensaciones inundando su cuerpo y mente. "Albert no lo podré soportar. Albert… A-Albert…n-no puedo respirar…"

Como en una bruma de placer y con todos sus sentidos despiertos, Candy sintió los hábiles dedos entrando y saliendo de su interior, acariciando las fibras más sensibles de su sexo. Al sentir cómo introducía otro dedo, ella comenzó a retorcerse, buscando… ansiando el momento de posesión total. Albert continuó penetrando, acariciando cada punto que sabía la llevaría hacia el precipicio del placer, bebiendo en cada jadeo el dulce néctar manando de esa boca inocente.

De repente, un calambre atravesó el vientre de Candy, y estremeciéndose con violencia, su cuerpo se sacudió con la fuerza de su primer orgasmo.

"¡Albert!" ella gritó echando la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueando su cuerpo.

En el momento álgido del clímax, Albert se deshizo de su bóxer rápidamente, posicionándose entre las piernas abiertas de la chica para penetrarla con una firme estocada. Perdida en el placer de ese momento, Candy apenas notó la punzada de dolor cuando el miembro de veintiún centímetros rompió la tenue membrana de su virginidad.

Sofocando un gruñido primordial, Albert se detuvo para evitar derramarse dentro de ella. Ella era tan estrecha…tan suave; la cálida humedad rodeó las partes más sensibles de su pene como un rayo de placer que le llegó hasta los testículos.

Albert abrió los ojos de golpe. _"_ _Demonios… la he penetrado sin un condón,"_ se dijo a sí mismo, jadeando furioso por tal pérdida de cordura. William Ardley, el gigolo profesional, jamás se había dejado llevar por su propio deseo.

Estaba a punto de separarse de ella cuando sintió las piernas de Candy rodeando sus caderas.

"No te detengas, por favor," ella murmuró, aferrándose a su pecho. "Quiero más… mucho más."

Con su rostro perlado de sudor, Albert acarició la mejilla de la chica con la punta de su nariz. "Candy...lo siento. Me he olvidado de ponerme un condón. Aunque me hago una prueba cada mes y jamás he tenido relaciones sin protección, no quisiera que tú te sintieras desprotegida por mi descuido. Suéltame un momento y me pondré uno."

"Siento el calor de tu miembro traspasando mi interior," dijo ella, cerrando los ojos y buscando sus labios. "Por favor, no te detengas. Confío en ti."

"¿Estas tomando píldoras anticonceptivas?" preguntó Albert jadeando.

La risita de Candy le sorprendió de una forma placentera. "Desde que tengo quince años. Mis periodos eran horribles y mi médico me recomendó tomarlas."

"Bendito sea tu médico," respondió Albert, cerrando los ojos al hundirse nuevamente en el cálido oasis que con su miembro había conquistado.

Candy emitió un gemido al sentir el grueso miembro separando los pliegues sensibles de su carne, desliándose dentro y fuera de ella lentamente. Levantado sus caderas, gritó al sentirse plenamente llena… ardiendo con un fuego que seguramente estaba a punto de consumirla cada vez que Albert, con cada poderosa estocada, rozaba un lugar secreto dentro de ella.

"Dios… Dios… Dios…" Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndole a Albert la imagen perfecta de su entrega virginal. Sus pezones, sonrosados y erectos, apuntaban hacia el cielo como dos capullos de acero. Sus labios lucían rojos después de ser devorados una y otra vez… su estómago, tenso como las cuerdas de una guitarra. Su cuerpo entero estaba a punto de explotar nuevamente en un éxtasis que quedaría grabado en su mente para siempre.

Hundiéndose en la carne ardiente que lo acogía, Albert sintió sus músculos tirando de las partes más sensibles de su virilidad, esperando… preparándose para el clímax que los llevaría a ambos a limites desconocidos.

La habitación se llenó con el eco del sonido de dos cuerpos sudorosos chocando en la danza más íntima que existe entre un hombre y una mujer, y el indiscutible aroma a rosas y pasión flotó en el ambiente, creando una burbuja donde nada importaba ya salvo los dos amantes enredados en la cama.

Albert continuó moviendo sus caderas lánguidamente, dentro y fuera, lado a lado, explorando y disfrutando de un acto que nunca había asociado con su propio placer. Hundiendo su rostro en el pecho Candy, el rubio atrapó un pezón con sus labios y ella, al sentir el leve mordisco, perdió la cordura. Candy tensó sus músculos internos alrededor del miembro moviéndose dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, explotando en un orgasmo que asaltó todos sus sentidos. "¡A-Albert! ¡Albert! ¡A-Albert!"

Al escuchar a Candy decir su nombre como una letanía desesperada, Albert fue incapaz de detenerse y el placer atravesó su cuerpo con la velocidad de un rayo, inundando sus entrañas. Entonces él, olvidándose de su profesión, gruñó como un salvaje, derramándose completamente por primera vez en el interior de una mujer… dándole a esa chica lo que nunca le había ofrecido a alguien – un pedazo de su ser. Meciendo sus caderas con cada chorro saliendo de su cuerpo, Albert se sintió extrañamente feliz.

Había tenido un orgasmo como un hombre normal y no como un puto. Había hecho el amor como un hombre enamorado poseyendo el cuerpo de su amada.

Un hombre sin barreras de látex ni recuerdos dolorosos.

Por una noche se había convertido en solo Albert… y ella era solo Candy.

Candy.

Jamás olvidaría su nombre.

0o0o0o0

Albert despertó antes del amanecer, vistiéndose en la oscuridad que pronto daría paso a la luz de un nuevo día.

Candy todavía estaba durmiendo, agotada después de hacer el amor cinco veces más a lo largo de la velada. Ella había deseado aprender los secretos de su cuerpo... y él, amablemente, le había dado más de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado que podría dar.

Aunque sabía que probablemente nunca se volverían a ver, su corazón le dolía de una forma desconocida. Por lo general, era él quien estaría durmiendo en la cama de una habitación de hotel cuando sus clientes decidían desaparecer silenciosamente en la madrugada, dejándolo solo… despertando siempre solo. Desesperadamente solo y completamente vacío.

Acercándose a la chica, acarició una tersa mejilla por última vez con mucho cuidado para no despertarla.

"Eres increíble, Candice Jean White. No te conformes con dar todo de ti sin esperar nada. Tienes derecho a recibir. Adiós." Candy suspiró en sus sueños, esbozando una sonrisa y el corazón de Albert dio un vuelco.

No.

No podía quedarse.

No sería nada más que un sueño imposible cuando la realidad del mundo fuera los golpeara al salir de la habitación.

Suspirando, Albert se agachó para darle un casto beso en la frente antes de marcharse. "Me diste tu virginidad y, a cambio, yo te di una parte de mi ser que creí muerta. Gracias Candy, jamás te olvidare."

0o0o0o0

¿Fin?

* * *

[MP1]

[MP2]


	3. Capitulo 3

Los personajes de Candy Candy le perteneces a Mizuki e Irigashi

Esta historia está escrita sin fin de lucro.

Legión Andrew – GF 2017

El Gigolo – Por Liovana Y CandyFann

Capítulo 3

 ** _Nueve meses después…_**

En la habitación casi vacía del elegante ático en las afueras de Chicago, el chirrido del teléfono hizo un eco, obligando a Albert a levantarse de su cama para contestar.

La mayoría de sus pertenencias personales habían sido ya enviadas a su pequeña cabaña en Lakewood, una elegante casita de piedra y cristal a la orilla del lago y cerca de la granja de su tía Elroy.

Al principio, a Elroy le sorprendió un poco su decisión de no volver directamente a la granja, pero, después de par de conversaciones honestas, comprendió su necesidad de soledad. Albert le había dicho finalmente la verdad sobre su profesión y todos los sacrificios que había hecho con el fin de darles a sus sobrinos una vida mejor... y, después de derramar un torrente de lágrimas amargas, Elroy reconoció que vivir un tiempo solo para sanar su alma era la decisión correcta.

El teléfono siguió sonando sin cesar hasta que Albert lo alcanzó. Viendo la pantalla, el joven suspiró antes de responder. "Buenos días George. ¿A qué se debe el placer de tu llamada en mi día de descanso?"

"Buenos días Albert. Pensé que Kanda sería quien contestaría," contestó George con voz divertida. "A propósito ¿dónde está tu encantadora ama de llaves? Había estado trabajando en mi excusa para esta llamada telefónica por lo menos durante veinte minutos."

Albert se tumbó nuevamente en su cama, mirando el juego de sombras y luces en el techo de su habitación. "Kanda tiene un examen esta mañana. Sin embargo, aunque ella no esté aquí, tú todavía tienes que darme una buena excusa para la llamada telefónica, George. Mi libro de citas se cerrará permanentemente el viernes y yo me iré a Lakewood el sábado. Por lo tanto, te lo preguntaré solo una vez más. ¿Cuál es tu excusa para llamarme en mi día sagrado de descanso?"

"Has recibido una solicitud para esta noche... y antes de decir 'no' déjame decirte que la cantidad de dinero en oferta es astronómica. Setenta mil por una noche."

"Adiós, George," contestó a Albert con un bostezo, bajando el brazo y listo para presionar el botón que pondría fin a la conversación.

"¡ESPERA!" gritó George a todo pulmón, tan fuerte de hecho que Albert, con el teléfono lejos de su oído, pudo escuchar el eco de la voz de su amigo en su habitación. "¡Espera por el amor de Dios, Albert! Es esa muchacha otra vez, la chica por la que has estado suspirando y moqueando todos estos meses, esa tal Candy White. Bueno, ahora es Candice Grandchester, pero me pidió que hablara contigo y suplicarte por una cita. Al principio me rogó que le diera tu número de teléfono, pero cuando no accedí a dárselo pese a todos sus esfuerzos, me pidió una cita para esta noche. Setenta mil, Albert... piensa en lo que ese dinero significaría para tus sobrinos."

La mera mención del nombre de Candy fue suficiente para hacer que la mandíbula de Albert se tensara y que su estómago comenzara a revolverse.

Candice Grandchester...

Como si saber que vivían en mundos diferentes no era una barrera suficientemente imposible, el conocimiento de su matrimonio con aquel imbécil hizo que todos sus sueños fueran nada más que pesadillas.

La virginal Candy White se convirtió al fin de cuentas en una de las mujeres que él desdeñaba con toda su alma – jóvenes ricas, aburridas y buscando diversión fuera de los 'lazos sagrados' del matrimonio. Le había dado una parte sagrada de sí mismo y ella, a su vez, había corrido de regreso a los brazos de su novio, casándose en una ceremonia privada en menos de un mes después de su encuentro con Albert.

En su opinión, Candy era peor que todas las mujeres que lo habían usado, porque ella le había mentido... y él creyó en la ilusión de la virgen joven e inocente que había sido traicionada por su novio. "No me importa el dinero, George. Mis sobrinos ahora tienen el dinero suficiente para asistir a un internado en Suiza y partirán tan pronto como yo me vuelva a establecer en Lakewood para ayudar a mi tía con la granja. No necesito más dinero, amigo. Ahora solo quiero olvidarme de ella… y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de mi pasado."

George, detectando el dolor de su amigo por el tono de su voz, decidió presionar el asunto con menos tacto. "Escucharme Albert. Sé que estás herido porque esa chica tocó algo dentro de tu corazón que ya creías muerto, ¡lo comprendo! Yo pasé por una experiencia similar cuando conocí a Rosemary, ¿recuerdas? Cuando me pediste que no procesara en su tarjeta crédito el pago por aquella noche, supe que algo especial había ocurrido entre ustedes. No la trataste como a cualquier cliente, Albert, y cuando surgió la noticia de su repentino matrimonio, estuviste casi desquiciado por dos meses. Sin embargo, quiero preguntarte algo. Dime amigo, ¿qué esperabas? ¿En verdad pensaste que, por algún extraordinario giro del destino, ustedes dos terminarían juntos en el futuro? Porque déjame decirte que después de esa noche, ella iba a seguir adelante con su vida de todas maneras. Sabías de antemano que Candice White iba a terminar casándose con alguien de su círculo social. Tú también continuaste trabajando como siempre, debo añadir, hasta que supiste que ella se había casado con Grandchester. Después de esa noticia, de la noche a la mañana decidiste cerrar tu agenda a nuevas citas y construiste la cabaña en Lakewood, como si fueras un amante desdeñado. Esta chica te tiene hechizado y la única manera de librarte de su hechizo es enfrentándote a ella cara a cara de una vez por todas."

Resistiendo el impulso hormigueando en sus dedos de lanzar el teléfono a través de la habitación, Albert tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que las palabras de su amigo habían dado en la diana.

Su vida no había sido la misma desde que expuso una parte de su alma a Candy White, y no había conocido un momento de paz desde el día que supo lo de su matrimonio. Ya que tenía cientos de citas concertadas con varios meses de antelación no podía cerrar su negocio de un día a otro, así que había seguido cumpliendo con su deber en el trabajo, pero la rutina se convirtió en algo más mecánico… más estudiado y frio. Si alguna de sus clientes había notado una diferencia en su conducta, nadie se había atrevido a quejarse. Todavía hacía a las mujeres que pagaban por su cuerpo gritar el nombre de Dios en medio del éxtasis del orgasmo, pero a su corazón lo había encerrado en los más profundos y oscuros recovecos de su alma. Ahora, cuando sonreía, la sonrisa nunca le llegaba a los ojos, detalle que preocupaba a Kanda y George a diario ya que esa falsa sonrisa se había convertido en la máscara impenetrable tras la cual el joven escondía su dolor.

La voz de Albert cambió de repente a un tono más tenso. "¿Y qué quieres que haga, George? ¿Que la folle nuevamente para que vuelva a su marido después de que se haya lavado de su cuerpo el olor de nuestro encuentro? Yo nunca he olvidado que he sido un puto, pero solo con ella realmente me sentí como uno. No puedes sorprenderte de que ahora su oferta de esa cantidad de dinero me parezca repugnante."

"Parece que has olvidado la primera lección que te enseñé hace casi doce años atrás," declaró George, suspirando al otro lado de la línea.

Como un chiquillo, Albert puso los ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca sarcástica que su amigo no podría ver. "¿Y qué lección fue esa?"

"Que nunca debes juzgar a una persona por su apariencia sin saber todos los hechos, mi querido muchacho," dijo George suavemente antes de agregar un poco de información desconocida por el rubio. "¿Sabes que Nancy White tuvo un derrame cerebral días después de tu encuentro con Candy? Por lo que Rosemary ha escuchado en su clase de yoga, Nancy se salvó por los pelos de quedar en un estado vegetativo. Ha permanecido fuera de las revistas de cotilleo porque ha estado en rehabilitación. Ha tenido que aprender a hablar, comer y caminar otra vez… y Candy ha permanecido a su lado todo este tiempo. Mira, Albert, no sé si lo que le sucedió a la señora White ha influido en las decisiones de Candice, pero creo que tienes que tomarlo en cuenta y preguntarle, cara a cara, qué es lo que ella ahora espera de ti."

Albert sintió las palabras de George filtrándose a través de los recovecos más profundos de su alma hasta alcanzar su corazón encarcelado, y este bebió las gotas de esperanza con avidez. ¿Podría ser posible que ella hubiera sido obligada a casarse con un hombre a quien no amaba solo para complacer a su madre quien estaba gravemente enferma?

Una vez que ese pensamiento entró en su mente, su corazón lo cogió y no lo dejó ir.

Tenía que ser eso... la respuesta a su letanía de preguntas tácitas. Una luz tenue de esperanza nació es su corazón, la pequeña posibilidad de que Candy hubiera sacrificado su felicidad por el bienestar de su madre. Lenta, muy lentamente Albert se sentó en la cama y poniéndose de pie, caminó hacia la enorme venta en su dormitorio desde donde podía contemplar la enorme ciudad extendiéndose como un pulpo de vidrio y cemento frente a sus ojos.

Por una noche no tendría que preguntarse qué estaría haciendo Candice White Grandchester ni con quien. Por una noche podría preguntarle lo que tanto ansiaba saber desde el momento en que su boca rozó su nívea piel desnuda…

Pero más que nada, por una noche, ella sería solo suya.

"Nuevamente lo has logrado, mi viejo amigo," aceptó por fin esbozando una sonrisa amarga. "Envíame los detalles del hotel y la hora. Creo que es tiempo de escuchar lo que la señora Candice White Grandchester tiene que decir."

0o0o0o0o0

Continuará…

Gracias a las chicas que leen en silencio y a las que han dejado un comentario, especialmente a

Natalia GG

Anahi78

Rore

Carito Andrew

Nina

Glenda

Stormaw

Adoradandrew

Guest

Elico01


	4. Capitulo 4

Los personajes de Candy Candy le perteneces a Mizuki e Irigashi

Esta historia está escrita sin fin de lucro.

Legión Andrew – GF 2017

 **El Gigolo –** **Por Liovana Y CandyFann**

 **Capítulo 4**

DEDICADO A TODAS LAS MADRES EN CANDYMUNDO

Paseándose por la habitación como un pájaro inquieto revoloteando en su jaula, Candice White Granchester tuvo que admitir que se sentía más nerviosa en ese momento que cuando perdió su virginidad en la misma habitación meses atrás.

Mirando su reloj por enésima vez, un precioso Rolex que había sido un regalo de bodas de su padre, se preguntó si Albert se presentaría a su cita o si su orgullo ganaría la batalla.

Por supuesto, si ese fuera el caso ella no lo culparía en lo absoluto.

Después de lo que juntos habían compartido, su súbito matrimonio con Terry no podría ser interpretado como otra cosa más que una bofetada con guante blanco.

Terry.

Candy suspiró pesarosamente. ¿Cómo podría comenzar a explicarle a Albert todo lo que había sucedido desde su último encuentro? ¿Le creería? ¿Estaría dispuesto a escucharla?

Acercándose al mini-bar, Candy buscó un poco más de fortaleza liquida en la botella de whisky ya abierta. Vertiendo una buena cantidad en un vaso, estaba en el proceso de tomárselo de un solo trago cuando fue sorprendida por un par de golpes firmes a la puerta. Atragantándose y escupiendo el whisky sobre el escote de su precioso vestido negro de seda, la chica gimió frustrada por su propia estupidez. Se limpió la barbilla y el vestido lo mejor que pudo con una servilleta mas el aroma a whisky quedó impregnado en su cuerpo.

 _"_ _Genial… ahora en vez de perfume, huelo a borracha,"_ masculló entre dientes mientras se apresuraba hacia la puerta de la habitación. Preparándose mentalmente para la imagen que la esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, Candy tomó un par de bocanadas de aire para calmarse.

 _"_ _Es solo Albert… solo Albert,"_ se dijo a sí misma, mientras su corazón latía como un tambor en su pecho.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus mejores esfuerzos por mantener un aire de calma y tranquilidad, la presencia del hombre frente a ella al abrir la puerta la desconcertó por completo.

Los ojos eran el mismo nítido azul del firmamento, pero ahora estos parecían dos astros distantes destellando dardos de hielo. La sonrisa, antes cálida y amigable en esos labios pecaminosos, se había tornado dura y forzada.

Su ángel del pecado no estaba vestido como el habitual William Ardley en un traje Armani de tres piezas.

No.

Frente a ella se encontraba el verdadero Albert Ardley, con el cuerpo varonil enfundado en un par de vaqueros desgastados y una simple camiseta negra que delineaba a la perfección su torso musculoso y bien formado.

Aunque ya lo había visto desnudo, el corazón de Candy se detuvo por un par de segundos a causa de la fuerte impresión que se llevó al ver nuevamente al hombre que tanto había añorado en la soledad de sus sueños.

"Buenas noches señora Grandchester," saludó Albert con una voz desprovista de calidez. "¿Podríamos hablar? Creo que tenemos que aclarar un par de cosas."

Momentáneamente aturdida por su frialdad, Candy solo pudo asentir con la cabeza antes de apartase para darle paso.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Albert giró sobre sus talones para encarar a la rubia. "No pienso hacerle perder el tiempo, señora Grandchester. Solo vine a entregarle esto y a desearle lo mejor en su nuevo matrimonio." Sacando un sobre del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros, el joven se lo tendió a Candy quien lo miró parpadeando por un par de segundos antes de tomarlo.

Al abrir el sobre, la chica encontró un cheque en su nombre por setenta mil dólares.

"¿Qué significa esto, Albert?" le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, confundida por su extraña actitud.

Los gélidos ojos de Albert la traspasaron como espadas de acero. "Esto quiere decir que no necesito su dinero o el de su marido, señora Grandchester, y que ya no soy su puto en venta. Eso es todo lo que vine a decirle. Adiós."

Albert dio un paso y estiró su mano hacia el pomo de la puerta y Candy, rápidamente, se interpuso en su camino. "Un momento Albert," dijo, atreviéndose a ponerle un mano encima de la muñeca extendida. "Me preguntaste si podías hablar conmigo y yo acepté, pero todavía no me has dado la oportunidad de decirte ni una palabra de lo que tengo que explicar. ¿Acaso crees que eso es justo? Sí... veo la ira reflejada en tu mirada y pueda ser que me merezco tu enfado, pero te ruego que escuches mi lado de la historia antes de juzgarme tan severamente. Soy sólo una mujer, Albert, nada más que un ser de carne y hueso como tú. He cometido errores, al igual que tú. Si quieres que te lo ruegue de rodillas lo haré... pero preferiría que no me humillaras innecesariamente."

Albert jadeó al sentir el impacto de esa pequeña mano tocando su carne desnuda como una carga de electricidad traspasando su cuerpo entero. _"_ _Dios,"_ gimió en sus adentros. _"_ _Cómo he extrañado el tacto de sus manos."_ Sus ojos se encontraron en un duelo de miradas que podría haber durado una eternidad – la de él, gélida y distante, y la de ella, herida y suplicante. Notando la profunda tristeza escondiéndose detrás de ese par de esmeraldas, Albert, cediendo a regañadientes, soltó la manecilla de la puerta. "No será necesario. Sé lo que se siente ser humillado, señora Grandchester, por lo tanto nunca buscaría someter a una persona a esa clase de castigo… y menos a usted," dijo bajando su mirada. "Por favor, vamos a tomar asiento y le prometo que escucharé todo lo que tenga que decir."

A pesar de sentirse herida por la forma en la que él insistía en decir su nombre, Candy esbozó una sonrisa tensa. "Te lo agradezco Albert. Eso es más de lo que me merezco. Gracias por haber accedido a venir aquí y luego quedarte para escucharme."

Caminando lentamente, Candy lo guió hacia una elegante sala, ignorando la punzada de dolor en su estómago cuando Albert optó por sentarse en un sillón orejero en vez de compartir el sofá con ella. _"_ _Así que está dispuesto a escucharme, pero no me lo va a poner nada fácil,"_ la chica musitó en sus adentros. _"_ _Vaya, vaya, señor Ardley…"_

En vez de sentarse en el sofá, Candy caminó hasta el mini-bar, vertiendo whisky en dos vasos. Luego se acercó a Albert aparentando una confianza que distaba mucho de sentir, ofreciéndole la bebida. "Whisky nítido, si mal no recuerdo," le dijo tomando un sorbo de su vaso. "O fortaleza liquida, como yo prefiero llamarlo."

Las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a moverse sin querer y Albert no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ladeada. "¿Fortaleza liquida? Seguramente no esperas que me trague el cuento de que el secreto de la temeraria doctora Grandchester es una petaca de whisky escondida en el bolsillo de su bata blanca."

"La doctora Grandchester no existe," ella espetó hablando dentro de su copa. "Si todavía siguiera trabajando como doctora, hubiera continuado siendo solo la doctora White. Tuve que abandonar mi trabajo tan pronto como mi madre sufrió una hemorragia cerebrovascular."

Poniendo el vaso ya vacío sobre una mesita, Candy se sentó encima del sofá con las piernas cruzadas ya que la falda de su largo vestido negro de tirantes cubría sus piernas hasta los tobillos. Aunque esa postura casi infantil podría contrastar con la sencilla elegancia de su atuendo, Candy lucía totalmente natural. "Yo le conté a mi madre acerca de ti," soltó de repente, bajando su rostro para enfocar su mirada en el cheque que doblaba y desdoblaba con dedos temblorosos. "Le dije que había conocido a un hombre excepcional y que quería explorar la posibilidad de tener una relación contigo. Por supuesto, ella me preguntó tu nombre y su rostro se descompuso en una máscara de horror cuando se lo dije. Sé que ella no fue una de tus clientes," agregó, rápidamente levantando su rostro para mirar a Albert directamente a los ojos. "Pero me confesó que en el pasado ella fue una cliente de George. Mi madre te conoce por la reputación que tienes entre algunas de sus amigas, y me advirtió que cualquier relación contigo resultaría en mi desheredación y su repudio."

De todos los pretextos que podría haberse imaginado, esa explicación era lo último que Albert esperaba de Candy. La realidad del peso de su pasado lo golpeó con la fuerza de un rayo, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarse a correr como un cobarde.

Tensando la mandíbula, el joven se tomó el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago antes de atreverse a hablar. "Entonces yo tenía razón, señora Grandchester," respondió con acritud, poniendo el vaso vacío a un lado. "Usted no tiene que explicarme las razones por las cuales decidió escoger el matrimonio con ese actor y el dinero de sus padres a una vida al lado de un hombre de dudosa reputación. Lo comprendo perfectamente bien."

"¡Te equivocas! ¡Tú no comprendes ni mierda Albert!" gritó la joven haciendo una bola con el cheque y tirándoselo a la cara antes de ponerse de pie súbitamente. Al ver que Albert estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, Candy volvió a gritar. "¡Siéntate y deja de llamarme señora Grandchester, porque de 'señora' no tengo nada!" le dijo estallando en un torrente de lágrimas y señalándole con un dedo acusador. "No sabes cuánto odio las circunstancias que me llevaron a aceptar la estúpida propuesta de Terry y esto tratando de mantener la calma mientras recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado. Pero tú… tú actúas como si en verdad ya decidiste de antemano que mis razones no importan. Me has condenado sin saberlo todo. ¿Acaso tú estabas al lado de mi madre cuando quedó al borde de la muerte? ¿Estuviste ahí cuando mis colegas me dijeron que ella había dejado de luchar y recomendaron que me despidiera de mi madre para apagar su ventilador artificial? ¡No estabas ahí, Albert así que cállate y déjame decirte lo que realmente sucedió!"

Al verla tan alterada y derramando lágrimas de dolor, Albert tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su disciplina para no sentarse en el sofá y reconfortarla entre sus brazos. "Lo siento… no volveré a interrumpirte… Candice."

El labio inferior le comenzó a temblar y el dique que había construido en su corazón para mantener todas sus emociones bajo control, por fin, se rompió. "Soy Candy. Soy solo Candy…" sollozó ella, dándole la espalda y cayendo desmadejada sobre el sofá.

La decisión de Albert de permanecer estoicamente impasible ante las palabras de la joven se fue al infierno al ser testigo del nivel de su sufrimiento, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se levantó del sillón para estar al lado de la rubia. "Candy... Lo siento. No sé qué más puedo decir…" confesó, tomándola suavemente en sus brazos. Sollozando, Candy puso los brazos alrededor del cuello masculino, inhalando ese aroma que solo se atrevía a recordar en sus sueños. "No digas nada Albert, simplemente escúchame... por favor," ella susurró en una voz rota.

Acariciando la rubia cabellera, Albert le habló con inusitada ternura mientras la estrechaba contra su pecho. "Entonces, dime Candy, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué decidiste casarte con Terry si ese prospecto era tu peor pesadilla?"

"Mi madre estaba al borde de la muerte," comenzó a decir la joven, escuchando el reconfortante sonido de los latidos del corazón de Albert, fuertes y acompasados. "Un día me había quedado dormida en un sillón en su habitación y cuando desperté Terry y su madre estaban ahí al lado de su cama. Terry le sostenía una mano mientras le susurraba al oído. Le dijo que él me amaba, y que a pesar de todo lo sucedido, me protegería siempre si yo aceptaba ser su esposa. Ya fuera por casualidad o por milagro, los vitales de mi madre comenzaron a estabilizarse y abrió los ojos, sonriendo levemente. Mi madre no podía hablar, pero su mirada lo dijo todo – había decidido luchar porque quería verme casada con Terry Grandchester. Así que, por la recuperación de mi madre, decidí sacrificar mi felicidad y accedí casarme con el hombre que ella había escogido para mí."

La pesadez que había acarreado en su pecho durante nueve meses al creerse traicionado se esfumó como niebla matutina, y Albert sintió que por fin podía respirar otra vez. "Candy, no puedo siquiera empezar a imaginar lo difícil que fue para ti tomar una decisión como esa. Yo...yo pensé..."

"Pensaste que era igual a cualquier otra mujer que había buscado tu cuerpo para su propio placer egoísta," ella terminó diciendo, adivinando lo que Albert no podía llegar a decir. Ahogando un sollozo, escondió su rostro sonrosado en la camiseta negra ya medio empapada por sus lágrimas. "Lo sé, Albert. Quería decirte que yo no había traicionado lo que juntos compartimos, pero temía por la vida de mi madre... y luego... de repente me vi casada con un hombre que resultó ser peor de lo que yo pensaba."

Los brazos de Albert se tensaron de manera protectora alrededor del pequeño cuerpo. "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te hizo daño?"

"Terry quiso consumar nuestro matrimonio durante la noche de bodas," se atrevió a confesar, levantando tristemente su rostro para encontrar la mirada inquisitiva de Albert. "Entró en mi habitación en medio de la noche, se metió en mi cama y trató de penetrarme sin preámbulos."

Albert tragó con dificultar antes de hacerle la siguiente pregunta. "¿Te… te violó?"

"Él estaba en su derecho como mi esposo, Albert," dijo ella en un susurro, temiendo y rogándole al mismo tiempo con la mirada por un poco de comprensión. "Así que cerré los ojos y traté de pensar en ti para que todo terminara lo más rápidamente posible. Pero lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo totalmente inesperado." Albert levantó una ceja rubia, esperando pacientemente más detalles.

Frunciendo el ceño y sorbiéndose la nariz, Candy recordó todo lo sucedido aquella noche. "La verdad es que apenas y sentí su miembro dentro de mi cuerpo cuando Terry se apartó de mi como si fuera una leprosa. A gritos demandó saber con quién me había revolcado, ya que yo no era la virgen que él tanto había esperado. Por supuesto, le dije que lo que yo había hecho cuando estuvimos separados no era asunto suyo, y que yo estaba dispuesta a olvidar a todas sus amantes si él realmente deseaba que nuestro matrimonio funcionara de verdad. Furioso, encendió la luz de mi habitación… y yo…yo… ay Albert, no lo pude evitar. Me eché a reír como una hiena."

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te pareció tan gracioso?" le preguntó Albert con perspicacia.

Los labios de Candy comenzaron a temblar, pero esta vez por la risa que estaba luchando por contener. "Ahí estaba, el famoso Don Juan de Hollywood y Broadway, el gran Terruce Graham Grandchester, completamente desnudo y con un pene de cuatro pulgadas… erecto."

Las miradas de los dos rubios se unieron por un breve momento antes de que ambos estallaran en carcajadas estruendosas. La risa ronca de Albert reverberó alegre en su pecho, y Candy, sentada en su regazo, rio hasta que le dolieron los costados. "Cuatro pulgadas, Albert. Una salchicha de coctel tiene más que ofrecerle a una mujer que Terry Grandchester," logró decir, ahogándose con su risa. "¡Cuatro pulgadas! Entonces supe el porqué de ese morbo que tiene de acostarse solo con vírgenes. Acostándose con jóvenes sin experiencia no tenía por qué preocuparse de que ellas pudieran hacer comparaciones. En cambio yo, después de estar contigo, bueno… digamos que fue demasiado gracioso como para mantener una expresión impertérrita en mi rostro."

Ya más relajado, Albert se atrevió a acariciar un brazo desnudo de la chica con su pulgar. "¿Y que sucedió después de tu ataque de risa?"

Candy se aclaró la garganta para continuar su relato. "La verdad es que se puso furioso. Arrancó la sabana de mi cama y se envolvió en ella. Me dijo que jamás volvería a tocar un cuerpo que alguien más había 'mancillado', y se marchó. Yo regresé a mi apartamento y Terry me fue a buscar después de un par de días. Me dijo que yo podía seguir viviendo en mi casa y que él estaba dispuesto a mantener la farsa que es nuestro matrimonio debido a los beneficios que verse asociado con mi familia han traído a su carrera. Continué visitando a mi madre todos los días, trabajando en su progreso, y la semana pasada, ella fue capaz de hablar. Por desgracia, sólo logró recuperar el habla para decirme cómo ansiaba que mi matrimonio con Terruce produjera un nieto pronto... y... y fue entonces que me di cuenta que no podía seguir viviendo una mentira, aunque fuera por el bienestar de mi madre. Por eso estoy aquí, Albert. He decidido divorciarme de Terry. Quiero vivir una vida a tu lado, volver a mi trabajo, tener tus hijos. Y yo… yo quiero saber si tú deseas hacer lo mismo o si ya es demasiado tarde para volver atrás. O quizás solo estoy alucinando y me equivoque completamente porque en realidad no sientes nada por mi…"

Albert la recorrió con la mirada, desde la simple coleta sujetando su dorada cabellera, hasta la punta de sus pequeños pies descalzos. Contempló en silencio los ojos verdes que se le habían grabado como un tatuaje en la mente y que veía una y otra vez en sus sueños igual que dos esmeraldas refulgiendo en la penumbra de la noche; la pequeña boca de labios carnosos que había gritado su nombre en el álgido momento de su entrega. Ella era la chica que aceptaba su pasado sin preguntas y deseaba comenzar una nueva vida al lado de Albert Ardley, el hombre escondiéndose bajo la elegante coraza de un traje Armani de tres piezas y no su espejismo, el gigolo… el puto en venta.

Tomando las pequeñas manos entre las suyas, Albert la miró como nunca había mirado a nadie antes – con adoración. "Cautivaste mi corazón desde el momento en que te sentí temblando en mis brazos, Candy. Tu inocencia derrumbó todas las barreras que yo había levantado alrededor de mi corazón para protegerme, hasta que tú, sin proponértelo, entraste en lo más profundo de mi alma y me hiciste creer que encontrar el amor no era imposible para alguien como yo. Quiero ser digno de ti. Quiero ser tu esposo… tu cómplice en la gran aventura que es la vida. Quiero verte llevando a nuestro hijo en tu vientre y con el tiempo ver una manada que chiquillos pecosos y traviesos correteando descalzos en los bosques de Lakewood. ¿Qué dices, te atreverías a ser la esposa de un ex gigolo, Candy White?"

"Me atrevería a ser tu esposa, Albert Ardley," respondió la chica acercando los labios a la boca de su amado.

Lenta, muy lentamente Albert la atrajo hacia sí, profundizando el momento de unión entre sus bocas. La sensación de esa boca ardiente con sabor a whisky moviéndose bajo sus labios le produjo un ansia casi dolorosa que le traspasó el cuerpo con la velocidad de un rayo, y Albert, olvidándose de sus nueve meses de calvario, tomó a Candy en brazos para llevarla a la cama.

"Esto me parece demasiado familiar," se rio ella contra los labios masculinos devorando su boca.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que esto a punto de hacer contigo," respondió Albert, mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior.

Con un dedo, Candy le acarició el mentón antes de hacer una última confesión. "George me dijo que la única manera en que podría verte era haciendo una cita, ya que si me daba tu número de teléfono privado, seguramente lo ibas a degollar."

Albert apartó el rostro un poco para mirarla directamente a los ojos. "¿Entonces no fue idea tuya ofrecerme setenta mil dólares por una noche?"

Candy soltó una sonora carcajada. "¿Setenta mil dólares? ¿Estás loco? ¿De dónde sacaría yo esa cantidad de dinero? Ay Albert… ¿eso fue lo que te dijo George? ¡Ahora entiendo lo del cheque!"

"Recuérdame que después de agradecerle el haber propiciado nuestro encuentro, lo enviaré por par de meses de vacaciones con todos los gastos pagados a Siberia," respondió Albert antes de sofocar la siguiente carcajada de Candy con sus labios.

Al depositarla en la cama, los ardientes ojos azules no se separaron de los de ella. Candy trató de quitarse el vestido, pero Albert la detuvo chasqueando los labios. "No… todavía no," dijo en un murmullo seductor, acercándose a ella como un león acechando a su presa. "Quiero que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo para descubrir nuestros cuerpos lentamente. Aunque he tenido relaciones sexuales con muchas personas, yo sólo he hecho el amor contigo. En treinta y tres años de vida, he hecho el amor una tan sola vez."

Mirando la deslumbrante belleza de la chica tumbada en la cama, Albert pensó que nunca en su vida había sentido tanta felicidad latiendo en su pecho. Quería poseerla, amarla, saciarla, pero más que nada deseaba entregarle su corazón. "Ven aquí," le dijo ella, estirando sus brazos y deseando acercarlo a los trémulos labios que ansiosos esperaban la caricia de su boca.

"Espera," le contestó suavemente. Esbozando una sonrisa ladeada, se puso de pie y comenzó a despojarse de su vestimenta lentamente. Quitándose la camiseta, le dedicó a Candy una mirada significativa, invitándola a observar cada movimiento deliberado.

Candy, por su parte, no apartó la mirada del juego de sombras y luces danzando sobre el musculoso pecho desnudo. A la tenue luz de la hoguera artificial en la habitación, Albert lucía como un ángel dorado bajado del cielo para consagrar el cuerpo de una ninfa de ojos verdes. La chica recorrió con la mirada cada ángulo y cada centímetro de piel que se estrechaba tensa sobre músculos sensuales. Tragando en seco, se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente al notar las manos grandes y masculinas de Albert trabajando en la pequeña línea de botones que cerraban sus vaqueros en vez de una bragueta. Al notar la intensidad de esa mirada, Albert sonrió.

"Siempre he odiado las braguetas," le dijo, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por el repentino calor que se esparció por sus mejillas. "Carecen de la sensualidad que poseen los botones. Cuando te vi por primera vez, llevabas puesto un vestido amarillo con una larga línea de botones desde el frente de tu cuello hasta la falda. En ese momento pensé que jamás había visto a alguien más sensual que tú."

"¿Y qué me dices de los tirantes?" le preguntó ella, tirando seductivamente de una de las cintas atadas en sus hombros.

Quitándose los zapatos, Albert se deshizo de sus vaqueros, quedando completamente desnudo frente a ella. "Creo que después de los botones, los tirantes son la segunda cosa más sensual que puede cerrar el vestido de mi mujer."

"¿T-tu mujer?" La última frase de Albert la dejó tan anonadada que le tomó un par de segundos percatarse de que él estaba completamente desnudo y erecto al tumbarse a su lado.

Tirando de la única cinta cerrando el vestido de Candy, Albert acercó sus labios al cuello desnudo. "¿Te molesta que te considere mi mujer?" preguntó al sentirla estremeciéndose en el momento que su aliento le rozó la piel.

"No…" gimió ella, mientras las manos de Albert arrastraban el carísimo vestido de seda por su cuerpo hasta tirarlo descuidadamente al suelo. "No me molesta para nada."

Recorriéndola con la mirada, el nítido azul de sus ojos brilló con la intensidad de una llamarada. "No llevas puesta ropa interior," exclamó, sonriendo complacido al ver el níveo cuerpo desnudo frente a él.

"Tú tampoco," fue su divertida respuesta. "Y yo tenía planeado seducirte esta noche."

Albert deslizó su mano hasta alcanzar un pezón sonrosado, acariciándolo hasta que este se irguió. "En mi vida privada detesto usar ropa interior," alegó antes de propinarle un pequeño pellizco que a la rubia le hizo dar un respingo.

La risa risueña de Candy flotó desinhibida por la lujosa habitación. "Entonces mañana mismo comenzaré quemar toda tu ropa interior," declaró, acariciando el pecho cincelado de su amante con manos levemente temblorosas. "Ahora deja de hablar y bésame."

Albert obedeció, besándola con intensidad y ella respondiendo ávidamente. Separándose de sus labios, él enterró el rostro en la curva de su cuello, marcando un camino de besos que acabó en uno de sus pezones. Tomándolo entre sus dientes, Albert le dio un pequeño mordisco, sonriendo cuando Candy arqueó el cuerpo en respuesta a sus caricias. "Ah… Albert…" suspiró ella, al sentirlo chupando y besando su pecho con ansia, alzando su cuerpo para rozar cada músculo tenso.

"Te amaré como jamás he amado a una mujer," declaró él en una voz ronca y aterciopelada, deslizando una mano suavemente de su vientre a su entrepierna. "Esta noche conoceré cada rincón de tu cuerpo, y tú conocerás el mío." Candy separó las piernas ligeramente, deseando entregarle todo de ella: su pasión, su inocencia, su pudor… su sensualidad.

Con manos expertas, Albert acarició los delicados pétalos color rosa desplegándose abiertos como una flor de invernadero, húmedos y exóticos. Sus labios continuaron marcando un sendero de besos, desde los pezones erguidos hasta la cálida entrada de su sexo. Separándole las piernas, Albert besó el interior de sus muslos y Candy se arqueó nuevamente, lista para perderse en una bruma de placer y pasión.

"Tranquila," le susurró él con su cálido aliento acariciando la leve capa de rizos rubios. "Ni siquiera he comenzado." Al hundir su lengua ahí justo donde él sabía que ella más lo ansiaba, Albert la escuchó gemir su nombre nuevamente. Abriendo los húmedos pétalos, lamió cada delicado pliegue, saboreando su esencia y acariciando con su lengua la pequeña perla de placer ahí escondida.

Con un grito ahogado Candy se aferró a la dorada cabellera, gimiendo y moviendo las caderas, tratando de satisfacer el fuego quemando sus entrañas. Por nueve meses solo se había permitido recordar esas caricias prohibidas en sus sueños, el único lugar donde un hombre con un pasado turbio y una joven que no encajaba con los planes su familia podrían llegar a amarse sin barreras ni perjuicios.

Olvidándose de todo lo que no fuera el hombre entre sus piernas, sintió cómo la lengua aterciopelada acariciaba los pliegues de su sexo, a veces con suavidad, a veces con más firmeza; succionando con pericia el capullo más sensible de su cuerpo. Su sexo comenzó a vibrar como la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo buscaba una salida. "A-Albert, A-Albert… estoy a punto de…"

Albert se apartó de su sexo con un gruñido y antes de que Candy pudiera protestar, se agarró el miembro largo y firme con una mano, introduciendo la aterciopelada cabeza en los pliegues sensibles que lo esperaban. "Candy…" exclamó entre dientes, al sentir la sedosa carne desplegándose alrededor de su polla. Estaba empapada… ardiendo en su interior, y Albert tuvo que luchar contra el impulso creciendo en sus testículos de derramarse inmediatamente dentro de ella. Moviendo sus caderas, se apartó un par de centímetros, solo para introducir el rígido pene nuevamente en el estrecho canal con una estocada magistral que arrancó un profundo gemido de éxtasis de la garganta de la chica.

"¡Albert" gritó Candy al sentirse totalmente poseída por veintiún centímetros de carne firme y ardiente. Cerrando los ojos, se imaginó su sexo abierto y plenamente lleno por un miembro aterciopelado con gruesas venas y marcadas que la acariciaban… frotando las partes más sensibles de su feminidad en una dulce tortura. Cada movimiento de las caderas de Albert frotaba los rincones más secretos donde su pasión ardía como una hoguera, una fuerza abrumadora pugnando por explotar en un caleidoscopio de sensaciones que nacía en su clítoris y subía hasta sus pezones erguidos.

Albert se hundió tan dentro de ella que sintió los testículos de él golpeando sus nalgas con cada embate. De repente el volcán bullendo dentro de ella estalló y Candy, perdiéndose en la intensidad de su liberación, gimió el nombre de su amado una vez más. "¡ALBERT!"

"¡Candy!" gritó Albert en respuesta, meciendo sus caderas mientras se vaciaba con un gruñido gutural en el trémulo interior de la que pronto él se encargaría de hacer su esposa.

Dejándose caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, Albert enterró en rostro en cuello de ella, inhalando su suave aroma a rosas, sexo y pasión. Permanecieron así por un momento, hasta que sus corazones dejaron de correr desbocados y latieron nuevamente en un unisón. Deslizándose hasta caer a un lado de la cama, Albert acercó a Candy a su cuerpo para estrecharla entre sus brazos. "Creo que hemos comenzado la luna de miel antes de tu divorcio," le dijo besándole la coronilla. "Como sigamos así, estaremos cambiando pañales antes de Navidad."

"¿Te importaría?" le preguntó Candy, jugueteando distraídamente con uno de los pezones oscuros y masculinos.

Hubo algo en el tono de su voz que le hizo pensar a Albert que Candy quería decirle algo más. "¿Qué pasa, Candy? ¿Tienes algo más que decirme?"

La chica suspiró, mordiéndose el labio mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicarle su decisión. "Voy a decepcionar a mi madre con mi divorcio, Albert, pero quisiera darle un pequeño aliciente… un nieto. Debí mencionarlo antes de que hiciéramos el amor, pero… pero… dejé de tomar mis píldoras anticonceptivas el mes pasado. Si tú crees que necesitamos más tiempo para pensar en un hijo yo podría…"

"Me parece perfecto," respondió Albert, estrechándola más contra su pecho. "Nunca me imaginé teniendo una familia, pero no puedo pensar en una Navidad mejor que viéndote amamantar a nuestro bebé en tus brazos a la luz de la chimenea."

"¡Gracias Albert! Eres mucho más tierno de lo que George me dijo por teléfono," declaró la rubia, aferrándose un poco más al torno desnudo de su amado.

Levantándole la barbilla con un dedo, Albert obligó a Candy a que lo mirara a los ojos. "¿George? ¿Y que más te dijo George?" preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

Al ver la diversión danzando sus pupilas, Candy descansó los brazos sobre su pecho, devolviéndole la mirada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "George dijo que tu tía es una viuda y que comenzaste a trabajar como gigolo para ayudarle sacar la granja a flote tras una larga sequía y para mantener a sus nietos. Alistair tiene trece años y es el mayor, seguido por Anthony y Archie que son gemelos de once. También me dijo que odias la ciudad, amas los animales y que cerraste tu calendario de citas tan pronto como te enteraste de mi matrimonio."

Con una risita divertida, Albert tuvo que admitir que la honestidad de Candy nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo. "¿Te dijo por casualidad que ahora es mi nuevo socio en la venta y compra de inmuebles?"

"No. Para nada."

"La primera propiedad que compré fue un lote de almacenes en el centro de la ciudad ocho años atrás," explicó Albert acariciando distraídamente un bucle dorado de ella que le hacia cosquillas en el pecho. "Resulta que ahora toda esa área está siendo reevaluada y el terreno vale más que los edificios. El año pasado George sugirió hacer una inversión para construir un edificio de apartamentos, y hace dos meses vendimos los primeros diez. Mi plan era trabajar como gigolo hasta que ya no tuviera necesidad de hacerlo, y el éxito de esta inversión ha permitido que regrese a Lakewood más pronto de lo que yo esperaba… y con mucho más dinero de lo que podría necesitar si llegara a vivir por cien años."

"¡Albert! ¡Eso es maravilloso!" exclamó Candy con sus ojos brillando de emoción. "Todos tus sacrificios no han sido en vano, y ahora podrás disfrutar de una vida mejor para ti y tu familia."

"Una vida mejor para ti, Candy… para nosotros y también para nuestra familia cuando seamos padres," dijo atrayéndola hacia si hasta que sus labios alcanzaron la pequeña boca sonrosada. "Y ahora… creo que quiero practicar eso de cómo hacer un bebé nuevamente."

 **-FIN-**

 **Si desean que escriba un epilogo, por favor háganmelo saber dejando un comentario.**


	5. Epilogo

Los personajes de Candy Candy le perteneces a Mizuki e Irigashi

Esta historia está escrita sin fin de lucro.

Legión Andrew – GF 2017

El Gigolo – Por Liovana Y CandyFann

 **Epilogo**

 **Dieciocho meses después…**

Albert miró su reloj nerviosamente, ajustándose por enésima vez la corbata de seda gris. No había tenido ocasión para ponerse uno de sus viejos trajes Armani hechos a la medida, preguntándose a sí mismo cómo ese atuendo le había parecido cómodo en el pasado.

"Si ajustas ese nudo una vez más, terminarás arruinando la corbata," le dijo George, sonriendo al notar el nerviosismo de su amigo. "Cálmate Albert. Ya sabes que antemano que todos los invitados nos esperan fuera y nadie va a fugarse."

Esbozando una sonrisa ladeada, Albert se volteó para encarar a su mejor amigo. "Esta es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, George. Quiero que todo sea perfecto y la ceremonia concluya sin ningún problema." George sonrió ajustándose el capullo de una rosa blanca en la solapa de su chaqueta. Los últimos dieciocho meses había cambiado la vida de su joven amigo, y ahora Albert parecía brillar con la felicidad que compartir su vida con Candy le otorgaba a diario.

"Tienes razón, mi amigo," admitió George dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a Albert. "Ocasiones como estas no ocurren todos los días. Pero bien, vamos. Apuesto a que todos los invitados ya estarán preguntándose dónde diablos estamos." Diciendo esto, ambos caballeros abandonaron la cabaña que Albert compartía con Candy, dirigiéndose hacia un claro a la orilla del lago done una espectacular carpa blanca había sido erigida para acomodar a un pequeño número de invitados y miembros de familia.

Albert y George se apresuraron al ver una brillante limusina plateada abriéndose camino hacia el lago para detenerse justo al borde de una alfombra blanca que se extendía y terminaba bajo un arco de rosas dentro de la carpa. El chofer abrió la puerta, ofreciéndole una mano enguantada a la joven viajando dentro del vehículo. Caminando a paso raudo, Albert pronto estuvo de pie al lado del chofer. "Gracias, yo le ayudaré," le dijo al hombre con una sonrisa, tomando la pequeña mano y colocándola sobre su antebrazo.

"Te vi corriendo desde la cabaña," ella susurró debajo de su pesado velo blanco. "Ahora que eres un granjero a tiempo completo parece que has olvidado algo tan simple como lo es ver bien la hora en tu reloj."

"Mis vacas y caballos no se preocupan mucho por las limitaciones del tiempo," respondió divertido, cubriendo la pequeña mano descansando en su brazo con la suya. "No te enfades por favor... aun no me has permitido que te diga lo bella que luces hoy."

"Es el día de mi boda," la chica se rió entre dientes mientras ambos caminaron sobre la alfombra hacia el altar donde los esperaba el ministro que realizaría la ceremonia. "Toda novia tiene el derecho de verse espectacular el día de su boda."

Albert se agachó rápidamente para susurrarle al oído. "Bien, en ese caso luces resplandeciente."

"Gracias. Tú también te ves muy guapo hoy... Cenay."

Caminando lentamente, Albert no pudo evitar recordar como ambos habían caminado de esa manera, lado a lado, años atrás cuando ella era solamente una chiquilla delgaducha y triste y él un gigolo decepcionado por los giros de su vida. "Gracias Kanda. Aunque nunca te adopté formalmente, siempre te he considerado como mi primera hija. Tú me enseñaste cómo cuidar de alguien que no fuera yo mismo y a comportarme como un adulto responsable. Me has hecho ser un hombre mejor... y gracias a ti ahora sé que puedo ser un buen padre para el pequeño Bert y el nuevo bebé que llegará en unos cuantos meses."

"Has sido el mejor padre que una chica como yo podría haber deseado, Cenay," respondió Kanda con emoción, parpadeando para despejar un par de lágrimas que se le acumularon en los ojos almendrados. "Tú me salvaste de una vida de esclavitud y dolor, aunque no fue fácil para ti hacer lo tenías que hacer para mantenernos a flote."

Los ojos de Albert se clavaron en los hermosos ojos oscuros de Kanda por un momento y luego levantó su rostro para buscar la mirada alegre de su esposa. Con casi cinco meses de embarazo, Candy, a pesar de que apenas podía mantener al pequeño Bert, ya de nueve meses, en su regazo, lucía feliz, sonriéndole a su marido con ternura. "No…no fue fácil. Pero valió la pena," le dijo, acercando la mano de la chica a sus labios para darle un tierno beso antes de ofrecérsela a Kurt, el prometido de Kanda y el hombre que en cuestión de minutos sería su esposo. "Cuídala mucho, por favor, Kurt," le pidió al joven con una sonrisa trémula. "Esta chica es un tesoro y Candice y yo estamos muy contentos de recibirte como miembro de nuestra pequeña familia."

El joven médico sonrió. "Por supuesto, señor Ardley," respondió tomando la mano de su novia y dándole un afectuoso apretón. "Me considero un hombre afortunado porque esta asombrosa mujer ha aceptado ser mi esposa. Le prometo que no lo defraudaré, señor."

Parpadeando para despejar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos, Albert se dirigió al asiento vacío al lado de su esposa, tomando al pequeño Bert de los brazos de Candy. El pequeño comenzó a babear sobre la corbata de su padre, aferrándose a la punta de esta y metiéndosela con todo y mano a la boca. Chasqueando los labios, Candy trató de liberar la carísima corbata de seda fuera del agarre de las manitas regordetas de su hijo, mas este simplemente gruñó enfadado.

"Déjalo, mi amor," le susurró Albert, moviendo sus piernas para que Bert rebotara de arriba abajo. Riendo, el bebé pronto se olvidó del atrevimiento de su madre y comenzó a balbucear felizmente. "De todas formas tu y yo ya estamos casados. Ahora que lo pienso, así como veo las cosas, no tengo que usar otra corbata odiosa hasta el día en que mis sobrinos se gradúen de la Universidad o decidan casarse."

"Tampoco es como que hubieras llevado puesta una corbata el día de nuestra boda," murmuró ella, mirándolo con diversión. "Llevabas puestos unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camisa negra de lino, si mal no recuerdo."

"Y tú lucias deslumbrante con tu vestido blanco de maternidad," él respondió, contemplando con ternura el vientre creciente de su esposa. "Tenías cinco meses de embarazo, tal como estás ahora, y dijiste que no querías esperar a que pudiéramos organizar una ceremonia en Chicago. Por eso decidí llevarte a Las Vegas cuando tu divorcio de Terry fue finalizado y, veinticuatro horas más tarde, con la ayuda de un ministro vestido como Elvis, tú y yo nos convertimos en marido y mujer. Cuatro meses después, Bert vino a enriquecer nuestras vidas y pronto la pequeña Rose se unirá a nuestra pequeña familia. Desde ese día, todo ha sido como un sueño perfecto."

"Todavía no puedo creer que Terry tuvo la audacia de montarme casi una tragedia griega cuando le pedí el divorcio," Candy masculló bajo su aliento, acariciando su barriga y a la hija que sabía llevaba en su vientre mientras observaba la ceremonia con distracción. "Él se negó a firmar los papeles hasta que le dije que estaba embarazada de tu hijo."

"Por suerte te quedaste embarazada la noche que hiciste aquella cita para verme… de lo contrario ese cretino hubiera esperado meses para firmar los papeles y yo le tendría que haberle quebrado las piernas pulgada a pulgada hasta convencerle de que te otorgara tu libertad." El orgullo detrás las palabras de Albert, y la sonrisa descarada que las acompañaron, no pasó desapercibido por su esposa.

"Si… eres todo un espécimen de hombría, Albert Ardley. Pareces un cavernícola cuando hablas de nuestro primer embarazo," sonrió ella, dándole un codazo juguetón en las costillas. "A Terry casi le dio soponcio cuando le mostré la ecografía de Bert a las doce semanas de embarazo. Jamás se imaginó que yo iba a decidir dar por terminada la farsa que fue nuestra unión tan pronto."

El pequeño Bert soltó la corbata de su padre, parándose en su regazo para luego jugar con el capullo adornando la solapa de su traje. Riendo, Albert le entregó el pañuelo de seda que llevaba en el bolsillo del traje, y Bert lo tomó encantado de una sola manotada. "¿Y qué tal está el 'gran' señor Grandchester en su nueva profesión como el director _du jour_ en Hollywood?"

"Mi madre dice que su primer proyecto ha sido todo un éxito," dijo Candy con una risita perversa. "Supongo que ahora que es director, no tendrá que esperar a convencer a una virgen sin experiencia para lograr que una chica se acueste con él. Aunque tuviese un lunar en vez de un miembro, todavía tendría hordas de mujeres de rodillas y dispuestas a hacer 'lo que fuese necesario' para actuar en una de sus películas," añadió, revoleteando dramáticamente sus rubias pestañas.

Acariciando una mejilla sonrosada de su hijo, Albert tuvo que sofocar una carcajada para no interrumpir el momento en el que el ministro leía una breve lectura durante la ceremonia. "Bueno, talvez su buena fortuna no dure por mucho tiempo. No olvides que por el momento Susanna Marlow lo tiene por los huevos."

"¡Albert! ¡Shhh!" dijo Candy, ahogando su propio ataque de risa. "¡No quiero que Bert aprenda a repetir esas cosas! Además, según dice mi madre, Susanna acaba de anunciar un embarazo 'sorpresa', y quiere obligar a Terry a contraer matrimonio lo más pronto posible. Por el momento está en un estado de shock y se ha negado a someterse a las demandas de Susana, pero el padre de ella es un accionista muy poderoso en varios estudios de cine, así que no creo que pueda permitirse el lujo de hacer enfadar al señor Marlow. Quién sabe… talvez ese embarazo termine reformando su comportamiento y se convierta en un padre responsable."

Albert se inclinó hacia el oído de su esposa. "Talvez. Aunque yo también estaría sorprendido si mi novia de dos meses estuviera anunciando un embarazo de seis semanas a los noticieros… más sabiendo que tengo una salchicha de coctel en la lonchera."

"¡JA!" se carcajeó Candy repentinamente, tornándose un rojo purpura al notar cincuenta pares de ojos, incluyendo los de Kandy y Kurt, sobre ella. Azorada, se aclaró la garganta, tosiendo un par de veces. "¡Mil disculpas!" se apresuró a decir, propinándole a su esposo un pellizco en el muslo cuyo resquemor él disimuló a la perfección con una pícara sonrisa. "La niña… me ha pateado el hígado y me ha hecho cosquillas. No volverá a pasar."

Cuando todos nuevamente posaron su atención en la pareja ante el altar, Candy le lanzó dagas de hielo a su marido con la mirada. "Esto lo pagarás muy caro, señor Ardley," siseó entre dientes. "Poco faltó para que me orinara de la risa y estropeara el día especial de Kanda y Kurt."

El pequeño Bert se sentó en el regazo de su padre, tranquilamente chupando el pañuelo chorreando baba. "Cinco meses atrás quisiste hacerme pagar caro por una broma que te hice y quedaste embarazada, ¿recuerdas? Deberías saber que cada vez que tratas de cobrarme una bromita te sale el tiro por la culata, señora Ardley."

Candy le sacó la lengua. "Te saliste con la tuya, Albert. Ahora no podré regresar a trabajar hasta que los bebés cumplan cuatro años por lo menos. Siendo tan cercanos en edad, ambos estarán en pañales al mismo tiempo. No podría comprometerme a trabajar un turno nocturno sabiendo que estarías haciendo malabares con dos pequeños en casa."

"¿Y si te pidiera tres más?"

Candy lo fulminó con la mirada. "Necesito tener por lo menos un par de años de descanso, un tiempo donde me pueda ver los pies nuevamente antes de considerar tu petición. ¿Qué te pasa? Últimamente has estado muy misterioso y no creo que sea a causa de la boda de Kanda. ¿Por qué quieres tener un equipo de fútbol tan pronto? ¿Acaso tenemos prisa?"

"No. Claro que no," dijo él, deslumbrándola con una de sus sonrisas devastadoras. "Y no esto siendo misterioso adrede, mi cielo. Pero he estado pensando y el hecho de que te quedes en casa cuidando a nuestros hijos en la granja no significa que tienes que dejar de trabajar. Da la casualidad que George ha recibido una oferta muy interesante de una de sus 'amigas'…"

"Quieres decir ex clientes, ¿no?" le preguntó la rubia a su esposo, entrecerrando los ojos con perspicacia. Al notar el inconfundible tono de celos en su voz, Albert no pudo evitar sonreír. Tras años de ser un objeto sexual para muchas personas, ahora su esposa se mostraba posesiva cada vez que la conversación giraba en torno a los contactos de George y a su pasado, ya que ambos temas estaban intrínsecamente entrelazados. Le gustaba esa sensación de pertenecerle a alguien… y que esa persona fuera esa pequeña rubia que lo deslumbró con su inocencia no dejaba de sorprenderle a diario.

"Las clientes de George raramente pedían mis servicios, Candy," le susurró a su esposa al oído, dándole un rápido beso en la curva del cuello que la hizo estremecerse de una manera placentera. "Esta mujer, Verónica Woods, está a la cabecera de una editorial y le ha dicho a George que estaría muy interesada en publicar mi historia. La señora Woods está dispuesta a ofrecer un modesto adelanto de cien mil dólares… y si tú quieres, puedes ayudarme a escribir el libro. Después de todo, formarás parte de la historia principal."

Candy tomó al pequeño Bert de los brazos de su esposo, desabotonando el frente de su vestido discretamente para amamantar a su hijo.

Un libro.

Gracias a las excelentes inversiones de Albert ya no necesitaban el dinero y podían darse el lujo de decir 'no' a una oportunidad como esa…

Sin embargo, la joven tuvo que admitir que escribir un libro sería un proyecto muy interesante para ambos, algo que no la llevaría fuera de casa y la mantendría sumamente ocupada entre cambios de pañales.

Finalmente, Candy, después de pensárselo por lo que a Albert le pareció una eternidad, esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. "Suponiendo que decida ayudarte a escribir ese libro, ¿podría saber cuál sería la historia principal?"

"Tú, por supuesto," declaró Albert, deslizando su brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla de Candy para poder abrazarla, estrechándola levemente contra su cuerpo. "Sería una historia de redención, pero sobre todo se trata de una historia de amor; el amor que sentí naciendo por ti desde el primer día en que te conocí…cuando no era nadie más que un gigolo y tú una chica que no encajaba en su círculo social."

Candy miró con ternura los ojos azul cobalto de su hijo, una réplica exacta de los ojos de su padre. Alzando su rostro, observó detenidamente cada rasgo cincelado de su marido… un hombre a quien amaba sin importarle su pasado, un hombre que la aceptaba tal como era. Suspirando, la joven buscó aquella mano grande y varonil que la acariciaba cada noche tal como si fuera su primera vez, dándole un pequeño apretón. "Tuviste razón cuando nos conocimos, mi amor. Encajamos… a la perfección."

0o0o0o0

-FIN-

Muchísimas gracias a Liovana, por tejer esta historia conmigo – en las trincheras y en el mundo virtual, eres Legionaria hasta el tuétano.

Gracias a todas las chicas que han leído en silencio y a las que han compartido sus comentarios, sin su apoyo las historias quedarían inconclusas.

Mil gracias especialmente a:

Elen Harket

Elico01

Loren ríos

XANDRA

Candy777

Blanca 73

Keyag

Mayra Exitosa

Carito Andrew

Josie

Chiquita Andrew

Mary Andrew

Azulrita

Rore

Mercedes

Glenda

Eydie Chong

Katnnis

Saray Gazel

Leihej

Alebeth

Isairan


End file.
